En parallèle
by Syriel
Summary: Des camps de Pologne aux rues de New York, de la vengeance à la paix, de la colère à l'empathie, deux existences jetées dans le XXe siècle, entre humains et mutants - en parallèle. Que signifie l'amitié chez deux êtres que tout oppose ? Courts chapitres sur le pairing Charles Xavier / Erik Lehnsherr (de First Class à Days of Future Past, en passant par la trilogie). Rating K à M.
1. A Nakht in Gan Eydn

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous**, à ceux qui me connaissent déjà, à ceux qui me découvrent, à ceux qui passent juste par là.

Voici une nouvelle histoire. Je vous préviens : je ne sais pas ce qu'elle donnera - le mot "fin" n'est pas encore posé. Aussi, tout est possible. C'est la première que j'écris sur l'univers des X-Men que je ne connais - (blockbusters américains obligent) - malheureusement que par les versions cinématographiques et anime. Lorsque j'aurais le temps, je me mettrai aux comics, promis.

C'est par conséquent ma première histoire sur le pairing Charles Xavier / Erik Lehnsherr, que j'apprécie cependant beaucoup. Il y a évidemment de ma part beaucoup de projections que les films ne laissent pas deviner dans ce sentiment, mais je trouve leur relation humainement intéressante - entre l'amitié et l'opposition, la paix et l'affrontement. Deux existences parallèles que tout oppose et tout rejoint. L'idée est venu après le dernier volet des X-Men, à la chronologie très particulière : _Days of Future Past_. Passionnée par les voyages dans le temps (un grand sujet de la SF...), j'ai tenté de reconstruire la chronologie des films, les différents épisodes de la saga, qui se suivent sans pourtant toujours se ressembler. De là l'idée d'écrire sur Erik et Charles qui traversent tout deux la saga d'un bout à l'autre - d'écrire sur eux, mais _en marge_, dans les failles et les ellipses de l'histoire principale.

Voici donc _**En parallèle**_**,** que j'ai voulu conçue par courts chapitres, centrés tout d'abord sur Erik puis sur Charles. D'un siècle à l'autre, du XXe au XXIe siècle, je les ai suivis. Cette histoire sera celle d'une amitié particulière, forte, entre amour et haine, entre désir et dégoût. Elle mettra en scène des relations entre hommes (mais sans scène détaillée ; vous voilà prévenus...), tout en essayant de rester fidèle aux personnages - même si c'est parfois difficile (je ne dis pas que je vais y arriver).

Si le coeur vous en dit, lisez. Si le coeur vous en dit, commentez. J'espère simplement que vous apprécierez.

* * *

**Parallèle, adj. et subst**.

I. A. – _GÉOMÉTRIE_. a) Qqc.1 parallèle à qqc.2 (Ligne, surface) qui est à une distance égale (de cette autre ligne ou surface) dans toute son étendue.

I. A. _GÉOMÉTRIE_. c) Qqc.1, qqc.2 parallèles (entre eux/elles). Qui ne se rencontrent pas, qui n'ont aucun point commun (aussi loin qu'on les prolonge, dans les deux sens).

– _Le Trésor de la Langue_ française.

* * *

**A Nakht in Gan Eydn **[1]

Leipzig, Allemagne. – _Kristallnacht_, 9 au 10 novembre 1938.

La lueur froide du poinçon de métal ne lui a jamais fait peur – ça brille sous les chandelles, plus dur que les étoiles. Avec habileté, les pincettes saisissent le rouage. Il voit son père sourire. Son père Jakob, à la patience d'or. Il a le nom du patriarche, mais son regard… un regard si jeune, qu'il abîme à détailler sans cesse.

Des yeux si bleus – bientôt aveugles.

Parfois, il a l'impression que l'outil tourne seul dans les mains de son père. Alors il sourit aussi, parce que finalement, c'est peut-être ça, être heureux : assembler sans effort des rouages indistincts, créer l'ordre dans le chaos, maîtriser la matière froide. Rien n'est plus beau que le moment où son père lui glisse dans les mains sa dernière création, car c'est à lui d'astiquer, c'est son rôle, son rôle à lui. – Astiquer le cristal, le couvercle de métal.

Et cette nuit, cette nuit entre toutes… ah, que cette nuit est paisible. En frottant, il y pense. L'objet cliquète entre ses doigts, sous le chiffon moite. Oncle Erich est sorti ; il manque des gemmes pour la parure de Frau Kozmá. Jakob l'a laissé sortir, il finissait d'ajuster une aiguille. – Du regard bleu a filtré une inquiétude.

Mais ni lui ni son oncle n'ont rien vu ; ni son oncle ni lui n'ont rien dit.

Frotte et frotte encore le couvercle métallique. L'argent est plus doux qu'une joue aimée – si doux… Les carreaux de la fenêtre divisent les chandelles en incendies calmes, qui effacent les étoiles. Deux rues plus loin, c'est la synagogue. Ils iront, demain, ou après-demain. C'est important pour maman, depuis la mort de grand-père… on dit que le rabbin apaise les esprits sans parler, dans une caresse, front contre front. Puis la synagogue s'éclaire, rougit, explose. Son père se redresse ; les carreaux éclatent devant lui, sous les pierres – il manque de lâcher l'objet. Mais non, le métal palpite toujours dans sa main. Oncle Erich entre précipitamment ; la porte claque.

« Ils l'ont fait… Jakob, ils l'ont fait ! Viens ! »

Son père l'attrape, le soulève aussi facilement qu'il manipule ses rouages. La montre tombe. – Erik se laisse porter. Il regrettera toute sa vie la montre qu'il a laissée à terre.

**xXxXx**

Manoir Xavier, comté de Westchester. – 9 au 10 novembre 1938.

Il est bien, il est blotti. Par la fenêtre ouverte grogne et cliquète la nuit. Il peut presque les voir : Chafouin le chat qui rôde sur les toits, messire Renard jappant dessous la lune… le froissement d'ailes de l'effraie, là, dans le bouleau. Et la troupe de souriceaux qui nargue la belette. – Il les voit, il les sent, il est à leurs côtés.

À travers les herbes hautes, il se laisse glisser. Cette nuit, c'est la sienne, _la nôtre_. – Il renifle une tuile, gratouille la mousse dans l'espoir de dénicher une chenille. Roulant dans le trèfle, il marque son territoire, _ici, c'est chez moi, alors gare à toi !_ Les frémissements des feuilles ébouriffent son plumage, il tourne ses grands yeux lumineux sur le jardin. Puis, c'est la joie, l'euphorie d'échapper à l'ennemi…

Mère a fermé la porte en partant. – _Les grands garçons n'ont pas peur du noir, tu sais_. C'est vrai. Il n'a pas peur du noir, parce qu'il n'est jamais seul dedans. Et aussi parce qu'il a convaincu Alfred (le brave Alfred, jardinier à ses heures) de lui donner une lampe de poche, une de celles qui sont rangées en haut du bahut. Comme ça, il peut lire sous la couette sans qu'on vienne le surprendre.

Ce soir, c'était _Le Roman de Renart_. Le héros n'en est pas vraiment un, mais il est si malin !...

Il pose sa patte sur une gouttière, et essaie de glisser du toit. – Pourtant, ce serait si facile, si Renart cessait d'ennuyer Ysengrin… s'il écoutait un peu le roi Noble, ou l'ours Martin. Non ? Vivre en paix, en quiétude, n'est-ce pas plus rassurant ? Il bâille. Peut-être. Il sera temps demain d'examiner la question. Son esprit divague. Quelque part, au rez, le téléphone éclate. – Mère décroche. Interloqué, il – _nous_ – presse le combiné contre sa tempe.

« Sharon… Sharon, c'est moi. Il y a eu… oh, mon Dieu… je ne sais pas comment… ton mari… la voiture a… »

Il ferme les yeux. Il a envie de crier. Il veut sortir de _sa_ tête… à elle, ou à lui, il ne sait pas. – Par terre, _Le Roman de Renart_ déploie ses pages. Charles ne lira plus jamais ce livre.

* * *

[1] Traditionnel klezmer, dont le titre signifie en substance : "Un nuit dans le Jardin d'Eden".

* * *

Les reviews - (quelles qu'elles soient) - sont lues et toujours appréciées. Quelques mot-clefs pour la suite : marque, beau-père, silence. **Merci de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt j'espère !**

**Syriel.**


	2. This deep mark

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !** Entre deux journées mouvementées, voici la suite de _En parallèle_... et je vous préviens : ce n'est pas franchement gai. En fait, ce n'est pas gai - du tout. C'était même difficile à écrire, mais si j'ai voulu ce chapitre assez elliptique et court (comme de nombreux autres, d'ailleurs), misant plutôt sur l'incompréhension et l'assourdissement muet. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

**Bonne lecture !**

Mais avant, un remerciement à mes deux revieweur-euse-s : Adelie-71 et un invité-dont-je-ne-connais-donc-pas-le-nom ! Ce chapitre est spécialement pour vous ! ^^

* * *

**This deep mark**

Auschwitz, Pologne. – 1944.

Jamais il n'a craint les aiguilles. Toute peur a un début. Dans la file qui attend, il y a les autres. Tous les autres. Par centaines, par dizaines – par milliers ou millions, il ne sait même pas. Trop, trop, il y en a trop.

Et personne ne parle, c'est étrange, vraiment. Le silence n'a jamais paru aussi assourdissant. Il aimerait crier, il aimerait chanter, faire quelque chose – _n'importe quoi_, pour que le silence cesse. Même la pluie qui tombe est silencieuse. Et assourdissante.

Des files et des files de gens. Qui attendent. Quoi ? Il ne sait pas, personne ne lui a dit. Il tient la main de sa mère qui tremble dans la sienne. Même en essayant, il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle tremble, il n'y arrive pas tant le silence est assourdissant, tant ces dernières années sont assourdissantes. – Il se rappelle Leipzig, l'atelier éclairé de chandelles, les repas avec Oncle Erich qui venait pour _shabbat_. Il se rappelle la montre en argent devant la synagogue en flammes. Mais il ne se rappelle pas Oncle Erich, ni sa tête fracassée par une balle pendant la révolte du Ghetto. Il se rappelle pourtant Varsovie et son bruyant silence. Il se rappelle la fuite et ce jeune garçon qui, en trébuchant, a attiré les gardes. Une erreur qui aurait pu le perdre. Le garçon a crié de douleur, exprès, pour que les bottes viennent et ne le trouve pas, lui, pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir, se cacher – _Scheiße ! reste pas là, Erik, barre-toi !_ Et les deux coups de feu tellement silencieux qui ont suivi. Il se rappelle aussi le train, après Varsovie, l'air qui ne filtrait pas, la lumière qui n'éclairait pas, le silence qui ne se taisait pas.

Et puis, la route. La boue. Les barbelés. – Et la main de sa mère qui tremble.

Jamais il n'a craint les aiguilles. Mais dans ce silence assourdissant, il peut sentir le métal qui transperce les peaux. Les silhouettes devant lui se raréfient ; presque tous sont entrés. C'est bientôt à lui. Est-ce que les vaches ressentent ça ? et les chèvres, et les moutons ?... Ce silence assourdissant d'abattoir, où la boue pue le sang – ou bien le contraire ? Est-ce qu'ils regardent comme ça l'aiguille, en se disant que ça va aller, que ce n'est pas la mer à boire, que ça ne piquera même pas – que ça n'est _rien_ et que peut-être, on les laissera tranquille, _après_ ? Est-ce qu'ils sentent, eux aussi, la main de sa mère qui tremble dans la sienne ?...

On l'attrape par l'épaule. On lui crie quelque chose. Il ne comprend pas, on le traite d'idiot. Pourtant, l'allemand est sa langue maternelle. Celle de Goethe, de Schiller – des Grimm dont il aimait les contes. Est-ce que le loup ressent la même chose, quand le chasseur lui ouvre le ventre ? Ce silence assourdissant rempli de paroles tranchantes.

Il est contre la table, on lui prend son bras. Ça ne pique pas. On le pousse pour qu'il suive le troupeau dans le camp silencieux. Erik regarde son bras. _214 782_. – Ce n'est plus le sien.

**xXxXx**

Manoir Xavier, comté de Westchester. – 1944.

Il ne veut pas y aller. Il ne veut pas descendre. Il sait déjà comment ça se finira. Ça se finit _toujours_ comme ça, depuis quelque temps. – Il est bien, ici. Le silence a quelque chose d'apaisant, parce qu'il n'existe pas vraiment. La fenêtre ouverte laisse entendre les grillons, la brise est douce, il pourrait presque croire…

Rester ici. Se blottir, se lover. Il a ses livres pour s'enfuir. Il ne veut pas y aller, il ne veut pas descendre, alors qu'il peut plonger dans le silence, s'embarquer sur la frégate de Long John Silver, croiser le fer contre Aramis, poser la question pour Perceval ou combattre les pieuvres avec Nemo. – Pourquoi descendre ?... Il le faut, pourtant. Il sait qu'elle l'attend – il peut la sentir trembler, à la lisière de sa tête. Ça lui a toujours semblé naturel, ce tremblement de conscience. C'est ce qui rend le silence un peu moins silencieux. C'est agréable – le plus souvent.

Mais s'il descend, il le verra, _lui_. Lui, il rend le silence seulement plus pesant. Il ne l'aime pas, ça se sent. Depuis le mariage, il ne l'aime pas. – Il descend.

« Charles. Merci de nous honorer de ta présence. »

Elle n'est pas en bas des escaliers ; c'est _lui_. Pourtant, il la sent trembler, là, à la lisière… Il jette un coup d'œil.

« Mère ? »

« Elle est _indisposée_. »

Le ton est froid ; le silence devient froid aussi. Il espère que Mère va bien, qu'elle n'a pas mal.

« Je voudrais… »

« C'est impossible. »

Est-ce qu'ils ont eu des mots ? C'est possible ; ils ont toujours des mots – et des cris. Sur le Manoir, sur la fortune, sur lui, sur… tant de choses. Avec Père, il n'y avait jamais de mots. Ou de cris. Pourquoi se sont-ils mariés ? Il n'a pas compris.

« Charles. Nous devons parler. »

Il ne répond pas. Il essaie de retrouver le silence murmurant.

« Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié que tu fouilles mes papiers. Certains documents sont confiden… »

Il pourrait dire que ce n'est pas exact. Qu'il ne fouillait pas. Il avait besoin d'un livre, un de ceux de Père. Il est entré dans le bureau. Il a le droit. Les papiers étaient sur la table. Il a toujours aimé la physique ; ça lui semblait intéressant.

« … manque de respect. Désormais, tu ne rentreras plus dans mon bureau. »

« C'est le bureau de mon Père. »

Le silence se fait en lui. Le _vrai_ silence. Ses pensées bourdonnent tellement ; il n'entend plus celles des autres.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez très bien entendu. C'est le bureau de mon Père. J'entre quand je veux. »

« Désormais, c'est _moi_, ton père. »

« Non ! »

La gifle est partie sans qu'il ait compris. Il trébuche, sent les doigts sur sa joue – mais ils n'y sont plus. Il effleure la brûlure. Il y a un filet de sang. Son beau-père triture l'alliance qui l'a entaillé.

« Tu n'entreras plus dans ce bureau. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Charles ne dit rien et s'enfuit. Le silence explose dans sa tête. – C'est la première fois que Kurt Marko le frappe.

* * *

Et bien, le moment du verdict est arrivé : **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?** En bien ou en mal, je prends vos avis, tant qu'ils sont justifiés et/ou argumentés. ^^ Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "A small coin". Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus et espère vous y retrouver bientôt !

**Syriel.**


	3. A small coin

**Bonjour ! **Voici le 3e chapitre de _En parallèle_. Comme je désire inscrire cette fic au sein de la saga X-Men (qui ne m'appartient pas, je le précise ^^), mais dans les failles de l'histoire, voici une scène se déroulant avant l'épisode de la pièce (point de vue d'Erik) et après la rencontre entre Charles et Raven.

C'était ma façon de rendre compte de l'avancement de l'histoire ; j'espère que cette approche vous plaira. ^^

**Un grand merci** à mes lecteurs-revieweurs : Adelie-71 et CuteSnake Earfalas. Ce chapitre vous est spécialement dédié. Merci également à tous mes lecteurs anonymes, qui passent sans laisser de traces : j'espère que vous appréciez mon travail.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**A small coin**

Auschwitz, Pologne. Quartier des officiers. – 1944.

Autrefois, Maman racontait des histoires. Il s'en souvient, il essaie de s'en souvenir. Les nuits d'hiver à Leipzig, quand la boue des ornières se transformait en diamants aussi brillants que ceux des pendentifs de Frau Kozmá – ces nuits-là, ces nuits de _shabbat_ ou ces nuits ordinaires, il se blottissait dans la couverture et il attendait.

Elle racontait – elle raconte les routes, les mariages, les rires et les pleurs. Elle raconte les rivages de la mer, à l'Est, les montagnes dorées du pays qu'on n'a pas vu depuis tant et tant… mais ça ne fait rien, on sait qu'il est là, comme un rêve qui protège. Elle raconte le bout d'Europe où elle est née, elle a grandi, elle s'est mariée – Bobe Ha la sorcière, la chèvre de Chelm, les sages _Rabbis_, les _shtetl_ où les poules piaillent et les paysans travaillent dur…

Maintenant, il n'arrive pas à s'en rappeler. Les noms se confondent dans le silence assourdissant – le pauvre musicien, la gardienne d'oies, les voisins mécontents, le chat du rabbin… il n'y arrive pas.

À travers la fenêtre, il observe la pluie – la pluie, toujours la pluie.

La pièce tourne entre ses doigts. Le Doktor est parti… mais il va revenir, il a laissé la pièce. Il aimerait bien, il aimerait _vraiment_ faire ce que le Doktor lui dit – mais la pièce ne bouge pas, alors est-ce que c'est sa faute ? Lui, il voudrait qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on le ramène dehors. Tant pis pour les pommes de terre, le pâté de viande et le lait – (« Il faut que tu manges, Erik. Tu dois manger pour être fort, mon garçon. »). Lui, il préfère être dehors, au froid et dans la boue, avec un quignon de pain, si Maman est là. Lui, il préfère qu'on arrête, avec cette histoire de pièce.

C'est juste une pièce d'argent. – Ce qui s'est passé, ce jour-là, il ne l'a pas compris. Il a vu sa mère s'éloigner, comme Père avant elle, il a eu peur, il a… les grilles ont bougé toutes seules, ce n'était pas lui, _ce n'est pas moi !_ Il l'a dit, mais le Doktor ne le croit pas.

La pièce – hier, elle a frémi, c'est vrai. La semaine d'avant… nier qu'elle bouge ne sert à rien. Elle bouge. Quand il est triste, quand il est en colère – quand le Doktor lève la voix et la main sur lui. Elle bouge. Et après ? Les autres en sont-ils incapables ? Il y a ce garçon, celui du baraquement 317, qui arrive à rendre sa main invisible… et après ?

La porte s'ouvre, il sursaute, la pièce manque de tomber. Le Docktor est là. – Erik aperçoit les gardes qui l'accompagnent. Et Maman.

**xXxXx**

Manoir Xavier, comté de Westchester. – 1944.

Il a laissé son lit. De toute manière, il n'a pas sommeil. Il préfère regarder le jardin, le givre qui agrippe les épines des chardons, les fruits rouges et brillants du houx. – Il est trois heures quarante-sept, et il n'a pas sommeil.

Il se sent euphorique. Il savait – il a toujours su, il a toujours senti que c'était impossible, qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il n'était pas le _seul_. Il devait y en avoir d'autres, forcément, beaucoup d'autres. Il se rappelle ce qu'il perçoit, parfois. Des frémissements, des tiraillements, plus forts que d'ordinaire – les autres n'en sont pas conscients, mais ils… l'appellent, d'une certaine manière. Pas comme les gens ordinaires, par comme Marko ou Mère. Ils sont _différents_.

Et à présent, elle est là.

Il se tourne un peu, le bois du chambranle ne craque pas. Elle dort sous sa couette, il peut voir le mouvement calme de sa respiration. La lune joue sur les étranges écailles de son visage – pourtant, elles ne sont pas étranges, ce ne sont pas des écailles, c'est… comme la rosée d'été. Ses cheveux sont doux et ses yeux… il y a tant de douceur, dans ses yeux – tant de peine.

Ils ont beaucoup parlé. Elle a voulu lui raconter, mais c'était difficile, alors elle lui a permis… il a demandé, et il est entré. Il a vu, il a compris. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'a comprise comme ça. Il a emporté sa tasse de chocolat, des biscuits à la cannelle, un reste de brioche. Il lui a promis qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à voler, à mentir ou à tendre la main pour demander une pièce, une simple pièce – une petite pièce. Elle l'a cru.

Maintenant, il réfléchi. Il faut un plan. Comment faire ? – Il pourrait aller voir Mère et lui expliquer que la fille est… sans rentrer dans les détails, bien sûr. Mais derrière Mère, il y a Marko et son beau-père ne le laissera pas… il l'enverra dans un foyer, sans lui donner une chance. Il ne veut pas ça pour elle. Elle mérite mieux. Elle peut rester ici. Elle peut devenir sa sœur, ils peuvent grandir heureux.

La lune disparaît. Un renard aboie ; il chasse. Raven est dans son lit. – Lentement, Charles modifie les souvenirs de la maison endormie.

* * *

**Bon.** Je l'avoue, ce n'était ni très long, ni très gai, mais ces deux scènes me paraissaient essentielles pour l'évolution de l'histoire. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déprimés et que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à laisser une **review** pour me donner votre avis - bon ou mauvais. ^^

Une ellipse temporelle ouvrira le prochain chapitre : nous serons à New York, en 1949... aux pieds de la Statue de la Liberté. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais je vous promets une rencontre... surprenante.

À bientôt !

**Syriel.**


	4. Liberty Island

**Bonjour !**

Merci à toutes et à tous d'entamer ce nouveau chapitre de _En parallèle_, lectrices ou lecteurs anonymes, ou revieweurs confirmés ! Je vous avais promis une scène new-yorkais, voici une scène new-yorkaise : je me suis permis de mettre en mot **la première rencontre entre Charles et Erik en 1949**, en m'appuyant sur une déclaration du Professeur X dans _X-Men 1_ (je vous renvoi au film...).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Au passage, je voudrais remercier trois revieweurs à qui ce chapitre est tout spécialement dédié : GriffNoir, CuteSnake Earfalas et Adelie-71. Merci pour votre soutien !

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

**Liberty Island**

New York. – Un matin de 1949.

Il sent encore l'écume des embruns, le souffle de l'océan. Sur le bateau, il a resserré son chandail et, frissonnant, il s'est penché au-dessus du bastingage pour discerner les gigantesques d'hélices d'acier. Par dizaines, par centaines, sur le pont, ils attendaient. – Comme les autres, il ne voulait pas _la_ manquer.

Dans le brouillard, brutalement, elle a été là. Sa couronne imposante, la flamme entre ses doigts. Elle a été là… puis elle s'est enfuie, lui laissant dans le cœur une impression de revanche, un goût de vivre, une soif d'attente rarement ressentis. – Plus jamais il ne pleurera.

À présent, c'est lui qui est là, jeté hors de la navette qui débarque les migrants loin de _Ellis Island_. – Il est sur les quais, il est là.

Le jour est un peu gris, les mouettes jouent avec des bouts de nuages dans les vagues. Il est là, sans savoir où c'est, « là » – franchement, il s'en fout. Il est vivant, libre. Il a un chandail sur le dos et une seule pièce en poche. Une pièce qui ne vaut rien, mais qui vaut tout. Il est vivant, libre. Ses pensées se mélangent, il marche sans but. Entre ses doigts, la courroie de la valise en carton qu'il trimballe depuis la Pologne. Rien de valeur, rien d'important : il ne veut pas de souvenirs, parce qu'il n'y retournera _jamais_. – La seule chose qu'il regrette, c'est la montre en argent qui brillait si fort dans la nuit allemande de Leipzig.

Il marche encore un peu, avant de s'arrêter, de s'adosser. Les mouettes le surveillent, mais il n'a aucun quignon à leur lancer. Où va-t-il aller ? Il ne sait pas. Trouver un boulot, parfaire son anglais – oublier. _Oublier _? non, ça, non. Mais un travail, une chambre, une tanière où reprendre des forces, avant de… – Des bourraques lui cinglent le visage. Il voudrait…

« Oh non, non ! »

Il se retourne. – Un jeune homme déboule. Une liasse de papiers froissés à la main ; le reste s'envole. Ses cheveux châtains sont collés de sueur, il court après les feuilles qui lui échappent. – Normalement, il l'aurait ignoré. Mais il s'approche, ramasse des feuillets, en rassemble d'autres. Les tend à l'inconnu qui a attrapé le reste.

« Merci… c'est vraiment gentil, je… »

La reconnaissance a quelque chose de touchant, sur ce visage juvénile – quelque chose d'agréable qui réchauffe son esprit et le fait sourire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il a l'impression d'être en confiance comme devant un ami perdu de vue et soudain retrouvé. Il ne dit rien. Il n'aime pas parler, et l'anglais policé de l'inconnu l'effraye un peu.

« C'est vraiment bête… j'aurais dû mettre une agrafe. C'est le vent… heureusement que vous étiez là. »

À la lisière de ses pensées, il sent comme une caresse – qui s'évanouit brusquement. Et l'autre, considérant les papiers froissés :

« Fichus. Je me vois mal envoyer ça à Oxford… très à-cheval sur l'étiquette, les Britanniques. Déjà qu'ils ont accepté mon dossier, à titre _exceptionnel_… »

Une pause :

« Oh, pardon… je suis là à discuter… je ne vous ai même pas… »

Une main se tend.

« Charles Xavier. »

Il hésite un peu – sans savoir pourquoi, il attrape la main.

« Erik Lehnsherr. »

Si l'inconnu – (_Charles_) –, si Charles a reconnu son accent, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Comme s'il sent – comme s'il sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas soulever le sujet. Ne pas trop parler. Alors ils restent là, un moment, accoudés au muret. Face à la mer, sans parler. Puis Charles s'en va.

« Encore merci. J'espère qu'on se reverra. »

Et un instant, sans savoir pourquoi, Erik ressent de la chaleur. – Il espère, lui aussi.

**xXxXx**

New York. – Un matin de 1949.

Il court. Son cœur pulse, il se sent si vivant, si vibrant, si… – Le parc s'anime : il perçoit chaque vibrement de conscience, chaque stridulation de pensée. Des cigales chantent dans sa tête, le renvoyant aux jours heureux d'août, où rien n'est plus important que de flâner dans la lavande. Où les herbes sèches se balancent, où les dalles chaudes s'animent de rayons…

En fermant les yeux, il voit Raven lui sourire. Il la sent, accrochée à un repli de son esprit ; il voit son sourire, lorsqu'il lui annoncera… bien sûr, il pourrait _déjà_ lui annoncer… mais non. Il a peur de se perdre dans sa propre joie, peur de ne pas être clair, peur de déraper. Ça lui arrive, lorsque l'émotion… comme ce jour, si proche, où Mère est morte. – Il revoit le cercueil et la détresse solitaire hurlant au fond de lui.

Alors il préfère ne rien dire. – Il préfère courir.

Au creux de ses doigts, il serre la lettre, la précieuse lettre. Arrivée chez l'huissier de Bard College. Il ne l'attendait plus. Oxford… Oxford ! Il a envoyé son dossier en sachant que ce serait serré – très serré. En raison de son âge. En raison de sa volonté de spécialisation. En raison de la renommée de son père (personne ne souhaite être accusé de favoritisme). Il a attendu. Et ce matin… Oxford, bon sang ! Il en rêve depuis ses neuf ans. Depuis qu'il a compris que seule l'éducation, l'émancipation intellectuelle lui permettront d'être reconnu pour ce qu'il ambitionne : un pair parmi les pairs, un spécialiste, un intellectuel… un esprit qui pourra changer l'histoire, changer le monde – le rendre meilleur.

Pourquoi ?... il a ses raisons. Il espère que ce sont les bonnes, il essaie de ne pas en douter. C'est difficile, parfois. Lorsqu'il sent la suspicion, le doute, le dégoût, la peur. Il sait que les _autres_ – il y en a d'autres, des dizaines d'autres, des centaines d'autres ; Raven et les inconnus croisés au hasard n'en sont-ils pas la preuve ? – ont besoin de lui. Il leur sera utile, il peut les aider. Il en brûle.

Mais… Oxford, sans blague ! C'est plus que ce qu'il demandait. Une destinée rêvée s'ouvre.

L'an prochain, diplômé à New York en Biologie. Le temps de mettre au net ses affaires (confier la garde du Manoir… à Raven, peut-être, à moins qu'elle ne l'accompagne ?... elle a toujours voulu voir l'Angleterre…), de prêter gracieusement son studio à moins fortuné que lui… et les bagages, et les livres à emporter, et les malles à faire, et les… et les…

Des bourrasques le cinglent ; les feuilles s'envolent. Seule la lettre reste. Non… non, non ! Le dossier qu'il doit envoyer… projet de travail de diplôme… copie pour Oxford ! Envolé ! – À présent, il court, mais ce n'est plus de joie. C'est pour rattraper le vent.

« Oh non, non ! »

Il déboule sur la grande avenue du parc qui borde l'océan. Il froisse les papiers qui lui restent dans la main ; les autres s'envolent. Il transpire, il est moite, il court après ses feuilles. Il comptait les poster aujourd'hui… – Il ne remarque même pas l'inconnu adossé au muret, qui le regarde passer.

Il attrape quelques feuillets, pestant contre le vent, contre lui-même. S'il avait… – Une main se tend. Un esprit effleure le sien, sans s'en rendre compte. L'inconnu lui tend une liasse.

« Merci… c'est vraiment gentil, je… »

Il essaie d'expliquer, il essaie de parler. Il se sent interloqué. L'inconnu dégage quelque chose – d'étonnant. Il a l'impression de le reconnaître. Ça ne lui arrive pas souvent. Il tend sa conscience, essaie d'effleurer. Doucement. La plupart des gens ne ressentent pas le contact. Là… là, il y a _quelque chose_. Il ne sait pas quoi. C'est dur. Tranchant. Pourtant… doux et chaud, aussi. Comme un ami oublié qui revient de trop loin. Il s'abstient de continuer – ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

« C'est vraiment bête… j'aurais dû mettre une agrafe. C'est le vent… heureusement que vous étiez là. »

La tentation est forte de replonger dans les pensées qu'il sent aux frontières des siennes. Mais il ne le fait pas – comme par promesse. Ou peut-être à cause des yeux bleus qui se vrillent dans les siens. Les papiers sont froissés :

« Fichus. Je me vois mal envoyer ça à Oxford… très à-cheval sur l'étiquette, les Britanniques. Déjà qu'ils ont accepté mon dossier, à titre _exceptionnel_… »

Le silence de l'inconnu se prolonge. Il aimerait bien – il aimerait tant entrer en lui, lire son nom, voir… non. Il se retient.

« Oh, pardon… je suis là à discuter… je ne vous ai même pas… »

Il tend la main.

« Charles Xavier. »

L'inconnu hésite, attrape sa main. C'est mieux comme ça – sans savoir pourquoi.

« Erik Lehnsherr. »

_Erik_… Erik. Le nom roule dans sa tête, avec un accent rude, noble – Goethe, Schiller, Grimm, Nietzsche… il ne relève pas. Non, il ne dit rien. Il s'approche, juste heureux d'être là. Ils s'accoudent au muret et restent immobile, un moment. Face à la mer, sans rien dire. Puis Erik le regarde s'en aller.

« Encore merci. J'espère qu'on se reverra. »

Et une seconde, sans savoir pourquoi, il effleure son esprit. – Oui, Charles le reverra.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?** Plutôt sympa, pour une première rencontre, non ? En bien ou mal, je prends vos remarques et vos critiques. Le prochain chapitre nous emmènera en Argentine et à Oxford : j'espère vous y retrouver !

À bientôt !

Syriel.


	5. Between Frankenstein and Neandertalis

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

Comme promis, après la première rencontre entre Charles et Erik, voici un chapitre qui va vous emmener en Argentine et à Oxford. Toujours dans l'optique d'exploiter les failles du film _X-men : First Class_, j'ai imaginé deux scènes parallèles - avant l'assassinat des anciens Nazis à Villa Gessel (pour Erik) et avant la soutenance de doctorat (pour Charles). J'espère avoir respecté au mieux les caractères et les façons de penser de chacun.

Je voudrais également remercier tous mes lecteurs, qu'ils soient anonymes ou non : cette histoire est pour vous et je suis heureuse de vous la faire partager. Ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé à Adelie-71 et CuteSnake Earfalas, que je remercie encore pour leurs reviews !

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Between Frankenstein and **_**Neandertalis**_

Vieux port de Buenos Aires, Argentine. – Août 1962.

Il a soif. Il a chaud. Il est épuisé. – Et en colère, toujours en colère, tellement en colère. Le bateau qui l'a débarqué il y a deux jours, en provenance d'Europe, lui en a rappelé un autre. _1949_. Il sert le poing, s'enfonce dans le fauteuil ; l'osier craque. La serveuse balance ses hanches aux rythmes d'un guitariste borgne ; elle lui a servi une bière avec un sourire – auquel il n'a pas répondu. Il n'a pas la tête à ça, plus tard, peut-être…

Muet, buvant, il pense à Genève. Les rues pavées, l'esplanade du Jardin Anglais, l'escarpement de la Vieille Ville, la cathédrale Saint Pierre. Mais surtout, ce regard suffisant, ce costume hors de prix et ce bureau cossu. Il n'a pas hésité, il a posé le lingot d'or. Il n'a pas négocié, il a exigé. – Négocier, c'est bon pour les faibles. D'autres ont essayé et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? Rien, rien du tout.

Là, sur cette terrasse du vieux port, avec ses pavés brûlants où un chat se lèche, où des têtes de poissons cuisent au soleil et où un gosse répare un filet, il boit sa bière – en sentant encore, au bout de ses doigts, grincer et craquer les plombages de plomb. Piètre consolation.

À présent, il a l'adresse, il a un but : Villa Gessel, à l'extérieur de Buenos Aires. Il a le temps d'y aller, ce n'est pas très loin. Lorsqu'il y sera… lorsqu'il y sera, il ne sait pas exactement. Il compte sur la colère pour le nourrir, pour le faire agir – comme le Doktor lui a appris.

D'une main, il effleure la couverture du bouquin qu'il a emporté : _Frankenstein ou le Prométhée moderne_. Mary Shelley et sa créature l'ont suivi, depuis les bouquinistes de la cité de Calvin. Sur le bateau, il a eu le temps de s'arrêter sur le roman gothique, entre deux cigarettes, deux bières – ou deux cauchemars.

Sans se l'expliquer, ou refusant de l'expliquer, Erik se sent comme le Monstre. – Redevable et haineux envers le créateur qu'il va retrouver.

**xXxXx**

Université d'Oxford, Angleterre. – Août 1962.

Il inspire par le nez. Il y est, enfin. Ses mains tremblent, elles n'arrêteront pas de trembler. Quatre ans d'_undergraduate_, quatre autres comme _postgraduate_, avec plusieurs séjours à l'étranger dans des établissements prestigieux… presque dix ans pour en arriver là.

Dans cette salle austère d'Oxford, entre ces murs antiques et ces tapisseries vénérables, à attendre – enfin.

Il a posé ses feuilles de notes sur le banc, à côté de lui. Ses mains tremblaient trop. Il a le front moite, la gorge serrée. Le col de sa robe académique le serre trop ; il déglutit. Il sait que ce sera dur, il sait qu'il faudra se battre, qu'il est un pionnier : peu de chercheurs ont pensé autant que lui à lier anthropologie et génétique – aussi, l'approche qu'il propose est presque entièrement nouvelle, s'appuyant sur les avancées scientifiques les plus pointues des dernières années.

Il a compilé, analysé, rédigé – et à présent… De l'autre côté du mur, à travers la porte en chêne, il entend les raclements des pas, les bancs de bois qui se soulèvent, les murmures étouffés des salutations. Mieux encore : il perçoit les flots de pensées, les revirements des consciences, les mouvements indécis des esprits. On s'installe, on se toise, on pronostique. Le candidat est-il bon, le candidat est-il prêt ? Sans doute : c'est Oxford, tout de même – pourtant, Charles ne s'est jamais senti aussi peu prêt de toute sa vie. Il a les mains moites. Il a peur, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent. Il joue son avenir, et il n'a pas l'intention de jouer en trichant. Tout à l'heure, il laissera les pensées des juges dans leurs têtes et ne réfléchira qu'avec la sienne.

C'est peut-être un principe d'étique stupide et rétrograde, mais il a décidé de réussir seul – sans son don. Raven n'a pas compris. _Totalement crétin. Pourquoi proclames-tu « mutant et fier de l'être », si tu ne te sers même pas de _ça _?_ Mais il n'a pas envie, il ne veut pas, pas cette fois. Il aurait l'impression de flouer, de tricher, d'être supérieur – alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'est pas supérieur, il est juste différent.

Pourtant, là, dans cette pièce silencieuse d'Oxford, avec ses notes dans les mains et la peur au ventre, Charles se sent soudain comme n'importe quel candidat. – Doutant de lui-même, avant sa soutenance de thèse.

* * *

**Voilà**. Ce chapitre est sans doute court - trop court, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Le prochain vous emmènera sur un bateau gouvernemental, après un gros plongeon et un sous-marin... mais je n'en dis pas plus !

**À bientôt !**

**Syriel. **


	6. After the bathing

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !** Lecteurs de passage ou fidèles au poste, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce 6e chapitre de _En parallèle_. Comme promis, voici la seconde rencontre entre Charles et Erik, après le plongeon mémorable et la fuite du sous-marin... J'ai voulu une tonalité un peu plus drôle sur la fin, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne. Je vous laisse découvrir ça et vous adresse un immense merci, que vous soyez lecteurs anonymes ou revieweurs avertis ! ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

Et spéciale dédicace à trois revieweurs qui m'ont laissé des petits mots à l'issue du chapitre 5 : Adelie-71, CuteSnake Earfalas et So-darkCorleone. Ce chapitre est pour vous trois !

* * *

**After the bathing**

Navire gouvernemental, large de la Floride. – Septembre 1962.

Il est trempé. Une serviette à la main, dans la cabine exigüe, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il se sent ridicule, frustré – perdu. Devant ses yeux, le sous-marin s'éloigne encore et encore, les phares disparaissent dans les profondeurs , pourtant il le sent au bout de ses doigts, il tend les bras, il peut presque… le manque d'air n'est pas un problème, ça ne sera plus un problème, si seulement il…

Mais des bras l'attrapent, une voix résonne – et tout est perdu. Il n'est pas reconnaissant, il a envie de hurler. Au milieu de l'océan, dans les vagues froides, il a eu envie de hurler, de saisir l'inconnu, de… _Je m'appelle Charles Xavier_. Le nom l'a arrêté. 1949. Les inflexions étaient les mêmes, plus mûres peut-être – pourtant, c'était lui, après tout ce temps. Charles Xavier.

Il ôte ses chaussures, ses chaussettes. Il commence à trembler. Le pull est jeté au sol, le pantalon suit. Il a froid. Il s'entoure dans le linge rêche. Sur la couchette, un sac de cuir est ouvert. Il fouille. _J'ai des vêtements par là, si vous voulez vous changer._ Malgré la stupeur, la colère, il s'est senti gêné : il y a tant de bonté dans les yeux bleus – tant de douceur. Il fouille dans les affaires de…_ Charles_. Charles.

Il déniche un pantalon de flanelle, une chemise, un gilet – très distingué, professoral. À travers la porte, il entend des éclats de voix, auxquels répond une argumentation calme. Il tend l'oreille sans discerner les mots. Il enfile le pantalon : serré. La chemise : définitivement trop petite.

Il se sent ridicule, dans les habits de Charles, un inconnu. Ridicule, en colère et frustré. Il hésite à partir, à… – Mais la porte s'ouvre et Erik ne peut plus s'enfuir.

**xXxXx**

Navire gouvernemental, large de la Floride. – Septembre 1962.

Il tremble. Il est trempé et il tremble – d'excitation. Il entend à peine Raven qui le sermonne. _Tu aurais pu te noyer ! Tu y as pensé ? Est-ce qu'à un seul moment…_ Il fait les cents pas, de long en large dans le couloir, trempé. Ses cheveux dégoulinent, mais il sourit d'excitation. Raven ne le lâche pas les agents qui les croisent ont un regard entre atterrement et admiration.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as sauté, Charles ? Tu m'écoutes ?! Non mais regarde-toi ! Tu es là, comme un plouc, tu dégoulines dans le couloir après le plongeon le plus INCONSCIENT du siècle ! Tu ne connais même pas ce type, c'est quand même dingue ! _Oh si, il le connaît, il le connaît bien – depuis ce matin de 49, il l'a reconnu sans hésitation. Il revoit l'océan, les mouettes et cette main qui a serré la sienne. Il revoit son esprit, imbriqué dans le sien et _t__u es professeur, Charles, professeur ! Pas champion de natation ! Et si tu t'étais rompu le cou ? Et s'il t'avait attaqué, hein, tu y as pensé à ça ?_

« Calme-toi, Raven. Personne ne m'a attaqué. Je vais bien. »

Il se sent trop heureux pour partager les craintes de sa sœur. Il a encore dans le cœur cette sensation grisante, si puissante et si triste à la fois, de ne faire qu'un avec… _Erik_, Erik Lehnsher, un autre – un frère. Il a été estomaqué par son pouvoir, par cette rage, par cette colère : comment peut-on haïr autant ? Mais il l'a ramené, il a réussi, il a…

Il arrête enfin de faire les cent pas devant la minuscule cabine qu'on lui a prêtée. Erik s'y est enfermé pour se changer, il peut sentir l'esprit frustré et indécis s'agiter à l'intérieur. Pourtant il n'entre pas. Raven s'égosille toujours, l'agent MacTaggert arrive au pas de charge. Le cœur des récriminations reprend. _Professeur Xavier, vous auriez dû… Charles, pourquoi tu ne laisses pas la CIA faire son… nos agents. Ils n'attendaient qu'un… Tu as toujours été mauvais en natation, en plus, et… même pas qui il est. Quelles sont ses intentions ? S'il vous avait…_

« Il voulait tuer Shaw. Il allait mourir. Je pensais que c'était suffisant pour m'autoriser à palier le manque de réaction de votre équipe, agent MacTaggert. Vous auriez peut-être préféré que je le laisse mourir ? »

Raven et Moïra se taisent – il a un sourire. Non, il ne l'aurait pas laissé. Même paralysé, même incapable de nager, il ne l'aurait pas laissé. Il adresse un regard confiant aux femmes encore sceptiques.

« À présent, je crois qu'il est assez impoli de laisser notre hôte dans l'expectative. Autant l'informer tout de suite de nos identités et de nos intentions, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, Charles ouvre la porte. Trempé, il fait face à Erik qui s'échine à fermer une chemise trop petite. – Il a vu mieux, comme commencement.

* * *

**Et voilà**. Je sais, c'est déjà trop court. Mais, étant (trop) habituée aux chapitres-fleuves, je m'astreins à la brièveté ; j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop quand même. ^^ Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Cette suite du fameux plongeon vous a-t-elle convaincu(e)s ? En bien ou en mal, j'aimerais connaître vos avis, alors n'hésitez pas ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera _Wet or wild cat ?_ et prendra pied dans les locaux inconfortables de la CIA. Mais je n'en dis pas plus... ;)

**À bientôt !**

**Syriel.**


	7. Wet or wild cat ?

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous**, lecteurs de passage ou revieweurs avertis ! Merci de me retrouver pour ce 7e chapitre de _En parallèle_. J'avoue que le rythme de croisière de cette fic me convient bien : je n'ai jamais eu autant d'avance dans l'écriture, ce qui me permet de ne pas trop stresser. =)

Après le plongeon du chapitre 6, voici ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on retourne à terre. C'est très introspectif et toujours court ; j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même et que vous me pardonnerez mes lenteurs. Encore **merci** de me lire et bonne découverte du chapitre 7 !

**Remerciements et dédicace spéciale **à trois fidèles, qui m'ont laissé un petit mot (^^) : Loukas-E-Stark, CuteSnake Earfalas et Adelie-71. Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur et j'espère que la suite vous conviendra !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Wet or wild cat ?**

Annexe de la CIA, Langley, Virginie. – Une nuit de 1962.

Il devrait partir, il doit partir – il _veut_ partir. Vraiment ?

Assis sur ce lit inconnu, dans cette chambre inconnue, dans ce complexe inconnu, il veut partir. Il voudrait partir. La nuit est avancée, mais ce n'est pas grave il n'a plus peur de la nuit depuis longtemps. C'est une amie.

Les images dans sa tête n'arrêtent pas de tourner – il aimerait les arrêter. Shaw était… il était si proche ! Il aurait pu… mais tout a basculé, et l'eau, l'eau… il voit encore cette eau qui l'engloutit, qui l'engloutissait. L'engin s'éloignait et l'eau… l'eau… si elle l'avait noyé, il aurait été heureux. Il aurait pu oublier. Quand la vengeance échoue, quand la colère ne peut rien, que reste-t-il sinon la mort ?...

Des bras l'ont attrapé – et une voix, _cette_ voix dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle est entrée, il a cru la reconnaître, ce qui est impossible, bien sûr. Pourtant, en reprenant son souffle, haletant, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'inconnu, il a… _Charles_. Il ne l'a pas dit, mais il s'est souvenu – de ce matin de 49, de la Statue. Et du regard. Même sa rencontre avec la CIA ne lui a pas fait oublier ce regard si doux.

Il a voulu partir, il a _vraiment_ voulu. Mais la voix s'est frayée dans sa tête, apaisant sa souffrance – pour un temps. Il se rappelle les paroles.

« J'ai senti votre agonie. Je peux vous aidez. »

Le contact dans son esprit, plus intime qu'un baiser. Il n'a pas besoin d'aide. Il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide. Il a refusé, avec impolitesse – il s'en veut à présent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez de moi ? »

Cette intimité, il ne la veut pas. _Qu'est-ce que vous savez de moi ? _Personne ne sait rien de lui, plus personne.

« Tout. »

C'est cette phrase qui l'a décidé. Il ne l'a pas montré. _Tout_. – Erik est resté, pour ce mot de Charles. Et parce qu'il lui a laissé le choix.

**xXxXx**

**Annexe de la CIA, Langley, Virginie. – Une nuit de 1962.**

Il le sent s'agiter dans la chambre d'à côté. Sans savoir pourquoi, il est resté ici. Il ne voulait pas rentrer au manoir, pas encore ; et puis, la CIA a encore besoin de lui - il sait que cette raison n'est pas la bonne. Raven a haussé un sourcil, mais n'a rien dit.

Il le sent s'agiter, il perçoit ses pensées – sans oser les approcher. Ce ne serait pas poli. D'ordinaire, il n'a pas ce genre de scrupules, mais… il se souvient d'un matin de 49, où il n'avait pas osé. _Erik. _Il se souvient de lui, il s'en est souvenu immédiatement, lorsqu'il l'a attrapé. Cette conscience froide et tranchante, dure, implacable – tellement familière ! Il a ressenti cette chaleur, cette douceur enfouie.

Il a aussi vu la colère, la vengeance – le désespoir. _Que reste-t-il, sinon la mort ?..._ Ils lui ont percé le cœur. Il n'a pas osé aller plus loin. Il s'est accroché, il a parlé. Parler, pour le détourner, pour le ramener. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir vraiment réussi.

Pensif, il se lève. Le complexe s'endort, la chambre à côté s'agite. Il vole dans les rêves des dormeurs, effleure leurs chimères – tout est calme. Sa petite fenêtre donne sur une pelouse pelée. Il se rappelle le jardin, là-bas, chez eux – toujours le jardin, celui de l'enfance. Il peut le voir. Les roseaux qui se balancent dans l'eau de l'étang, et le saut des grenouilles. Il essaie d'ignorer la chambre d'à côté. Il n'y arrive pas. _Erik_. Son esprit n'est pas en paix ; le sera-t-il un jour ? On dirait un chat, un chat trempé, un chat sauvage, prêt à s'enfuir à tout instant. Pourtant, tout peut changer, il le sent – il le sait, _presque_. La CIA peut… il n'y pense plus, refixe sa pensée sur la chambre d'à côté.

Elle s'apaise. Il s'y risque son esprit, trouve le sommeil. – Charles sourit et enveloppe Erik de rêves ronronnants.

* * *

**Voilà.** Encore une fois, je sais que ce chapitre est très (trop) court ; mais je vous assure que c'est assez agréable pour moi, qui suis une habituée des romans-fleuves... J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite scène et suis curieuse de connaître vos avis, en bien ou en mal. Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous promets une bouteille de Jack Daniel's, un QG de la CIA et une première partie d'échecs... alors, impatients ? ^^

À bientôt !

**Syriel.**


	8. Thousand doors of the Rook

**Bonjour !** Et tout d'abord, merci à toutes et à tous de me lire et de me suivre, que vous soyez lecteur occasionnel et anonyme, ou fidèle revieweur. C'est toujours très gratifiant lorsqu'on écrit de savoir que son travail est apprécié.

Comme promis, voici un chapitre qui marque le rapprochement entre Erik et Charles, entre une bouteille de whiskey et une partie d'échecs. J'espère que vous apprécierez, que vous sentirez toujours aussi bien l'ambiance et le caractère des personnages, et que la brièveté des chapitres ne vous dérange toujours pas.

J'aimerais également dédier ce chapitre mes deux revieweuses : So-darkCorleone et Loukas-E-Stark. **Un grand merci** à vous deux ! Ce chapitre est pour vous tout spécialement, en espérant que vous apprécierez.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Thousand doors of the Rook**

Annexe de la CIA, Langley, Virginie. – Une soirée de 1962.

Il n'aime pas se perdre. – Il n'aime pas se perdre, mais il y a trop de portes. Ça le rend nerveux. Le plus facile à trouver, c'est le réfectoire. Ou ce que la CIA a de plus approchant : une pièce qui sent le café, la sueur et le bacon. Il n'a pas voulu s'y attarder, on l'y suivait des yeux.

Il est arrivé avant-hier, il veut déjà partir. – Il y a _trop_ de portes.

Il devrait partir, pourquoi est-il resté ? Il a dormi comme jamais, les deux dernières nuits. Il ne l'explique pas. Il a suspecté Charles. Même s'il ne le connaît pas encore (et pourtant plus qu'il ne l'avouerait), le haussement de sourcil et l'œil candide ne l'ont pas convaincu. Qu'importe : il dort, comme il n'a pas dormi depuis les temps anciens, à Leipzig. Plus de rêves, plus de pleurs – juste encore la rancœur.

Cette porte n'est pas la bonne – il ne sait même pas _quelle_ porte il cherche.

L'existence a pris un tour étrange. Avant-hier, il avançait dans un couloir rectiligne, avec en ligne de mire une unique porte – Schmidt ou Shaw, quel que soit son nom. Il allait vers cette porte, brûlait de la toucher. Aujourd'hui… ses pas ne le mènent qu'à d'innombrables portes. Il n'en contrôle aucune et toutes se jouent de lui. Des possibles naissent à chaque pas et les visages, les noms tournent dans sa tête. _Charles, Moïra, Shaw, Hank, la CIA_… que veut-on faire de lui ? Il a toujours été seul, été son propre maître, suivi sa propre route – égoïste car le monde l'est ; cruel car le monde l'est. Quand personne ne vous tend la main, pourquoi tendre la vôtre ?

À présent, il n'est plus seul ; il retrouve les autres, tous les autres, des dizaines – des milliers, des millions. Il ne sait même pas. Chaque porte lui en découvre un, chaque porte lui en révèle une : on lui rend les cohortes grises d'anonymes disparus, rayées d'un monde effondré, là-bas à l'Est. Tous les autres – _ses frères retrouvés_. Son vrai sang, son nouveau peuple. Comment pourrait-il les abandonner ?

Il a peur de ces portes, mais il continue à les ouvrir. Il finira par trouver la bonne. Au fond, il est reconnaissant à Charles de ne pas l'avoir forcé. Il a choisi seul de rester ici – il en est persuadé. Peut-être pour des raisons moins nobles qu'il veut se l'avouer. Peut-être aussi pour le regard de Charles et le souvenir de ce matin de 49, qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais voir finir.

Le crépuscule avance, il ouvre encore une porte.

Elle donne sur l'extérieur – sur la pelouse pelée et les arbres frileux que les agents nomment « extérieur ». Charles est là, adossé à un parapet de briques, nonchalamment assis sur des marches. À ses côtés, une bouteille à moitié pleine. _Jack Daniel's._ – Et un échiquier.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à dénicher. Les bonnes bouteilles sont planquées. Et pas un seul verre. »

Charles attrape la bouteille, boit une gorgée au goulot. Erik s'approche.

« Vous en prenez ? »

Il acquiesce et attrape le whiskey. Leurs doigts s'effleurent.

« C'est bien que vous soyez resté. Vous avez ouvert une nouvelle porte, Erik. »

Il le regarde : il est si difficile de savoir ce que Charles Xavier sait. Jusqu'où, quoi, comment ?... comme ce matin de 49, où il lui semblait…

« Une nouvelle porte. »

Il boit. Charles a un sourire – il aime ses sourires, car ils ne sont pas faux.

« Une nouvelle porte, oui. J'espère ne pas m'y perdre. »

« Vous ne vous perdrez pas. Je serai là. »

Le whiskey le remplit de chaleur.

Contre le goulot où a bu le télépathe, Erik ne sait plus si c'est l'alcool. – Ou le regard de Charles.

**xXxXx**

Annexe de la CIA, Langley, Virginie. – Une soirée de 1962.

Il a trouvé la porte. Dedans, il étouffait. Il pourrait rentrer. Raven est retournée au manoir ce matin – ne pas la mettre en danger. Elle a protesté ; il a tenu bon. Son sourire l'a assuré qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, presque pas. Il est resté, sans savoir pour quoi. Ou plutôt si, mais c'est compliqué. Depuis avant-hier, c'est compliqué.

Depuis avant-hier – ou depuis la porte ouverte dans sa tête, en 1949.

Il a jeté le bouchon du _Jack Daniel's_. De toute manière, il compte le finir. Pas pour se saouler, non, juste pour réfléchir – le whiskey est un bon conducteur. Il sait qu'une caméra de sécurité le scrute probablement : c'est la CIA, après tout. Alors, il adresse un salut silencieux à Big Brother et boit une rasade. Il reste seul, à réfléchir. Il sait pour quoi il reste, c'est évident. _Erik_. Depuis avant-hier, c'est un ronronnement dans son esprit, une tension, un contact qui effleure, palpe, sonde sans savoir ce qu'il songe, hésite, repart. L'Allemand est-il conscient du contact qu'il engendre lui-même ? Sans doute pas.

Jamais il n'a rencontré un esprit comme ça. Jamais personne n'a ouvert une porte dans sa tête – volontairement ou pas. Il se sent attiré, c'est presque physique. Il a besoin, il veut toucher, entrer… retrouver le froid chaleureux, la dureté douce, la rage tendre. Il sent toutes ces facettes, dans Erik. Il boit encore. Devant lui, un vieil échiquier. Les pièces sont usées. Il l'a déniché hier, au fond d'un tiroir. Raven n'a pas voulu jouer. Dommage. Il attrape une pièce – la Tour. Le vent le fait frissonner. Erik est comme la Tour, imprenable. Sauf si on a une clef pour rentrer. Charles rit tout seul : il est bon serrurier.

La porte s'ouvre. Il sait qui arrive. La bouteille est dans sa main.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à dénicher. Les bonnes bouteilles sont planquées. Et pas un seul verre. »

Il boit une gorgée. Erik s'approche. Le tâtonnement sur sa conscience – un besoin brut. Il n'y répond pas. Il n'ose pas.

« Vous en prenez ? »

Erik acquiesce, prend la bouteille. Sa peau contre la sienne fait écho au désir de son esprit. Il n'ose pas.

« C'est bien que vous soyez resté. Vous avez ouvert une nouvelle porte, Erik. »

Il est le serrurier qui a glissé la clef. Un coup d'œil à l'Allemand lui indique… – une image lui parvient. 1949, et le vent, et les feuilles. Il peine à ne pas oser.

« Une nouvelle porte. »

Il sourit en le voyant boire. Il se rappelle ce que Alfred disait, lorsqu'il était enfant : _si un autre boit dans ton verre, alors il sait ce que tu penses_ – est-ce que ça marche avec le whiskey ?

« Une nouvelle porte, oui. J'espère ne pas m'y perdre. »

« Vous ne vous perdrez pas. Je serai là. »

La phrase est sortie toute seule. Et la vague de chaleur qui le prend, il ne sait pas de qui elle vient – de lui ou d'Erik ? Il regarde l'échiquier, la Tour blanche est toujours dans sa main. Il la repose.

« Vous jouez ? »

« Plus depuis longtemps. »

Un regret qu'il ne comprend pas – il n'ose pas. Il attrape la bouteille, juste pour sentir encore les doigts d'Erik se crisper sous les siens.

« Oh, s'il vous plait. Je n'ai plus d'adversaire. Raven en a assez de perdre contre moi. Vous pourriez la remplacer. Vous perdrez sûrement aussi bien qu'elle. »

« Vous êtes bien prétentieux. Qui dit que je vais perdre ? »

« Moi. »

C'est comme une joute, mais le contact sur son esprit devient plus ferme, plus chaleureux. Erik a un sourire bref, un éclair dans le soir – sauvage, comme quand on a oublié comment faire.

« Vous ? Je voudrais voir ça. »

« Eh bien, allons-y ! Noirs ou blancs ? »

« Blancs. Donnez cette bouteille. »

Erik la prend d'autorité ; il ouvre le jeu. Charles suit ses mouvements avec attention. L'effleurement sur sa conscience est tentant, il essaie de ne pas y céder. L'Allemand fronce les sourcils, deux doigts à la tempe :

« Pas de triche. Je vous sens. Vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« À la lisière. C'est difficile de… »

Il n'arrive pas à l'expliquer ; Erik ne semble pas attendre d'explications.

« N'entrez pas. »

« Je n'entre pas. »

La main de l'Allemand l'effleure encore, pour reprendre le whisky. Cette fois, la chaleur dans son ventre est la sienne, il en est sûr.

« Bien. Échec à la Reine. »

Charles écarquille les yeux échec ? Ah ! c'est vrai. Il y a un sourire dans la manière qu'Erik a de boire une gorgée. Du défi à relever. Il attrape son Fou pour contrer.

Erik est une tour dont il possède les clefs. – Mais la Tour a mille portes et Charles pourrait s'y perdre.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Un peu plus long que les précédents, et ceux que je rédige actuellement son d'une longueur plus acceptable, promis. Quelque soit votre avis, en bien ou en mal, j'aimerais le connaître : une **review** fait toujours plaisir.

Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous promets : un bar, une phrase mythique et une courte apparition de Wolverine. - ABE.

**À bientôt !**

**Syriel. **


	9. Go fuck yourself

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **Voici un nouveau chapitre de _En parallèle_, pour lequel je vous avais promis une guest star particulière et une phrase qui fait beaucoup réfléchir... Eh oui, c'est en effet ma réécriture de la scène qui suit directement ce passage mythique de _X-men: F__irst Class_, où Erik et Charles tentent (sans succès) de recruter Wolverine. - J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Encore merci à **vous**, lecteurs anonymes ou fidèles revieweurs, sans qui je n'aurais pas le coeur à écrire. Merci de me suivre et de me lire !

Enfin, un **remerciement spécial** à Adelie-71, Loukas-E-Stark, So-darkCorleone et Siffly pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment touchée : ce chapitre vous est tout spécialement dédié et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Go fuck yourself**

Sortie d'un bar. – Septembre 1962.

« Allez-vous faire enculer, tous les deux. »

Il pousse la porte du bar. La phrase résonne dans sa tête. Bon, ça a le mérite d'être clair. – Charles le suit. Devant la rue poussiéreuse battue par le soleil, il s'arrête.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

Le télépathe hausse les épaules :

« C'était le dernier dans le coin… pas franchement commode. »

« Il aurait eu l'air moins malin, suspendu à ses pendentifs et son blouson clouté. Ç'aurait été… »

Il s'interrompt devant le regard vague de Charles.

« Quoi ? »

Quelque chose le tracasse. Il ignore quoi, mais les rouages du cerveau tournent – comme ceux d'une montre.

« Pourquoi il a dit _ça_ ? »

« Dit quoi ? »

« _Allez-vous faire enculer, tous les deux_. Pourquoi_ ce_ mot ? »

« Mauvaise journée, sans doute. »

Il voit Charles hésiter – et c'est étrange, parce que Charles hésite rarement.

« Il a dit ça comme il aurait dit autre chose. Vous n'avez pas lu son… »

« Justement. »

« Justement quoi ? »

« C'était… perturbant. »

Une pause. – Pourquoi ça le travaille ?

« Perturbant ? »

« J'ai eu l'impression… »

La voix est lointaine.

« … les… les... images, avec ce mot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il… il semblait certain que nous… que nous deux… »

Il voit Charles rougir – ce qui, à cet instant, le réchauffe étrangement.

« Que nous deux quoi ? »

« Que… heu… »

« Charles ? »

Le télépathe avale sa salive. Sa pomme d'Adam fait un aller-retour. Il la suit des yeux.

« Charles ? »

« Que nous… pratiquions ce genre de… chose. »

« Et ça vous dérange ? »

Charles déglutit dans le silence brusque.

« P… pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est vous qui trouvez ça… perturbant. »

Il fixe la rue. Même ça, ça ne ressemble pas à Charles – la tolérance incarnée.

« Vous pensez que… »

« Non ! »

Regard de reproches.

« Vous avez lu. »

« Pardon. »

Il hausse les épaules. Charles a l'air si perdu qu'il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. – Il a envie de le rassurer.

« Une bière ? »

Le télépathe acquiesce, lui emboite le pas.

« Erik ? »

« Mh ? »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Qu'on nous imagine faire… _ça_. »

_« Je ne suis pas contre l'idée. »_

Sans les voir, Erik devine les joues rouges de Charles. – _La_ phrase résonne dans sa tête.

**xXxXx**

Sortie d'un bar. – Septembre 1962.

« Allez-vous faire enculer, tous les deux. »

Une phrase, ce n'est qu'une _phrase_. – Alors, pourquoi il y pense ? Il a de la peine à se concentrer sur les paroles d'Erik ; ce mutant… Logan, il a eu le temps de percevoir son nom. Et les images…

« Quoi ? »

L'Allemand le fixe, inquiet. Il devrait se taire, mais il ne peut pas.

« Pourquoi il a dit _ça_ ? »

« Dit quoi ? »

« _Allez-vous faire enculer, tous les deux_. Pourquoi_ ce_ mot ? »

« Mauvaise journée, sans doute. »

Il hésite – tout semble si simple pour Erik, parfois. Mais lui, il a vu… et il se demande…

« Il a dit ça comme il aurait dit autre chose. Vous n'avez pas lu son… »

Si simple…

« Justement. »

« Justement quoi ? »

« C'était… perturbant. »

Ça y est : il s'en mord les doigts. Il ne veut pas expliquer, il préférerait…

« Perturbant ? »

Les images – corps entremêlés. Quel effet cela f… non. Il essaie de ne pas rougir, ce qui est difficile ; de ne pas bégayer, ce qui l'est encore plus.

« J'ai eu l'impression… les… les... images, avec ce mot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il… il semblait certain que nous… que nous deux… »

Bon. Il rougit, c'est indéniable.

« Que nous deux quoi ? »

« Que… heu… »

Il ne sait plus comment s'en sortir. Ça n'est encore jamais arrivé – bien sûr, Erik est quelqu'un… le lien qu'ils ont tissé est… mais il ne…

« Charles ? »

Il déglutit, les lèvres sèches. Il regarde celles d'Erik – il lui semble que ce nom résonne à ses oreilles. _Erik, Erik, Erik_. Il se fait violence pour ne pas rejoindre son esprit.

« Que nous… pratiquions ce genre de… chose. »

« Et ça vous dérange ? »

Son cœur bat la chamade.

« P… pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? »

Il a chaud. Il a froid. Erik le fixe – _Erik, Erik, Erik_.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est vous qui trouvez ça… perturbant. »

C'est vrai – mais… pas dans ce sens.

« Vous pensez que… »

_Triangle rose_.

« Non ! »

Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher ; le souvenir était trop fort – il ne voudrait pas qu'Erik pense…

« Vous avez lu. »

« Pardon. »

Il le scrute. L'Allemand ne semble pas froissé.

« Une bière ? »

Pourquoi pas. Son cœur se calme, il veut clarifier les choses.

« Erik ? »

« Mh ? »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Qu'on nous imagine faire… _ça_. »

_« Je ne suis pas contre l'idée. »_

Il l'a dit. Gêné, il a préféré entrer dans sa tête, même si… – Parce que Charles s'y sent bien et y laisse résonner _la_ phrase.

* * *

**Voilà**, ce chapitre se clôt malheureusement trop tôt... comme tous les autres ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé m'amuser avec cette petite phrase toute bête - une petite phrase qui interloque et fait naître des idées... (mais je n'en dirai pas plus pour le moment ^^) Le prochaine chapitre se déroulera en Ukraine, après la capture d'Emma Frost en URSS... et la relation entre Charles et Erik va encore s'approfondir.

**À bientôt et encore merci !**

**Syriel**


	10. Code names

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !** Voici le 10 chapitre (déjà !...) de _En parallèle_. Le temps passe vite, mais je suis toujours aussi heureuse de vous faire partager mes écrits et vous remercie encore de me lire, que vous soyez lecteur anonyme ou revieweur fidèle. Voici donc la scène que j'ai imaginée, après la capture d'Emma Frost par la CIA, en URSS. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez... à vous de me le dire !

Un **merci tout spécial** à mes revieweurs du chapitre 9 (qui sont toujours surpris que je les cite en début de chapitre ^^) : Siffly, So-darkCorleone, Adelie-71, CuteSnake Earfalas et Pizza World. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre en mp, pardonnez-moi, mais je me rattraperai dès que je peux, promis ! Ce chapitre est pour **vous** ! ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Code names**

Kiev, République socialiste soviétique d'Ukraine. – Nuit de 1962.

Il n'est pas tranquille. Même là, dans une planque de la CIA, même en prétendant être Russe, même en sachant qu'ils seront partis à l'aurore – il n'est pas tranquille. Le bâtiment craque, les rideaux à fleurs se balancent devant la fenêtre. Planque de la CIA, mon œil ! Un vieil hôtel qui sent le chou, tenus par un gentil couple d'agents expérimentés travestis en aubergistes naïfs.

Il n'est pas tranquille. Emma Frost est au rez, enchaînée à un cadre de lit – il n'a été que trop heureux d'obéir à MacTaggert sur ce point, même s'il aurait préféré en finir, même si l'agent lui a reproché sa conduite. Il s'en fout : il travaille seul, il l'a dit à Charles. Entre Shaw et l'équipe, il choisira Shaw – même si un coin de son esprit commence à douter.

Quatre heures du matin. Il ne dort pas. Moïra et son coéquipier sont dans la chambre d'à côté. Il ne dort pas – Charles non plus. Le télépathe s'est effondré sur la contrepointe élimée du lit. Il ne lui a pas adressé un mot et Erik a la désagréable impression qu'il lui en veut. Il essaie d'ignorer un début de culpabilité ; la tactique est inefficace. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Dans la chambre d'à côté, on ronfle. Il se racle la gorge.

Charles ne le regarde pas. Il se lève, encombré de lui-même, fait quelques pas. Les rues de Kiev sont calmes, c'est le couvre-feu : il se rappelle les soldats des patrouilles à Varsovie, l'absence de lumières, l'obligation de rentrer – de se terrer. Charles ne le regarde toujours pas, mais il peut sentir la désapprobation flotter dans l'air, lourde. Il ose.

« Charles… »

« Si c'est pour vous expliquez, ne gaspillez pas votre salive. »

Il accuse le coup. Moins facile que prévu – bon. Il se tapote la tempe.

« C'était en partie pour ça… et pour autre chose. Mais vous le savez déjà, évidemment. »

C'est à lui d'être réprobateur. Le télépathe, couché sur le dos, se redresse sur les coudes. Erik hausse les épaules. Il essaie d'être nonchalant.

« Je vous ai dit que je n'avais besoin de personne – que j'opérais seul. »

« Vous avez dit que vous alliez m'aider à… »

« Recruter, trouver d'autres mutants. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais je n'ai pas fait allégeance à la CIA, je n'ai fait allégeance à personne – pas même à vous. Et si Shaw… »

« Bordel, Erik ! »

Charles se lève brusquement. Il ne l'a encore jamais vu crier – vraiment crier. La colère fait trembler le télépathe qui se plante devant lui. Les pensées étrangères crépitent, à la lisière des siennes.

« Me faire allégeance ? c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi ? Et Shaw ! Je sais ce que ça représente, mais… et si… Agir seul, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ! »

« Ce n'était pas un coup de tête. »

Étrangement, c'est à lui d'être calme, de juguler la rage d'un autre – alors que d'ordinaire, il se bat contre la sienne.

« C'était un coup de tête ! Sans protection, sans couverture, sans… »

« J'ai dévié les balles. »

« Il aurait suffit d'une seule ! »

Charles est proche, à présent, trop proche. Il plante un doigt accusateur dans son torse.

« Nous avons des responsabilités, nous ne sommes plus seuls. Plus question d'agir comme des têtes-brûlées ! Il n'est rien arrivé cette fois, mais la prochaine ? et celle d'après, et toutes les autres ? J'ai refusé de vous laisser, je ne vous aurais pas laissé, mais c'était de l'inconscience. »

« Je maîtrise mes pouvoirs. »

Charles se recule en ricanant. Il ne l'a encore jamais entendu ricaner.

« Bien sûr ! Tu les maîtrises. Mais il suffira d'une fois, Erik, une seule fois pour tout faire basculer – tu t'en rends compte, non ? »

Et là, dans ce ricanement, dans ce tutoiement soudain, la limite qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais franchie, il comprend. Il s'approche.

« Tu as eu peur. »

Le tutoiement est réciproque, et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

« Tu as eu peur… _pour moi_. C'est ça, Charles ? »

Le professeur s'éloigne, marche jusqu'à la fenêtre, observa la rue. Son murmure résonne.

« Bien sûr que j'ai eu peur. Que deviendrait le Professeur X sans Magneto ?... »

Le soulagement se répand. Devant Raven, il avait raillé le surnom ridicule. – Mais dans la bouche de Charles, Erik se prend à l'apprécier.

**xXxXx**

Kiev, République socialiste soviétique d'Ukraine. – Nuit de 1962.

Il regarde le plafond – épuisé et en colère. Il ne sait pas lequel l'emporte sur l'autre. Cette journée était… il se fait violence pour ne pas grogner. Emma Frost est séquestrée au rez, la CIA et MacTaggert n'en peuvent plus de joie. Et lui, il bouillonne.

Il se voit encore, encore et encore, traverser la pelouse pelée, pénétrer le hall d'entrée, esquiver les gardes assommés, tordus de douleur. Courir après une ombre qui ne l'écoute pas, qui ne l'écoute plus, qui ne pense qu'à une chose – vengeance. Il sert les poings au souvenir des longs couloirs déserts, du silence qui l'oppresse, essayant de ne pas imaginer Erik… bien sûr, il l'aurait senti si une balle… mais avec un autre télépathe en jeu… Il tremble en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer. Écarter les balles, d'accord – mais barricader son esprit ? L'Allemand n'aurait eu aucune chance.

Là, dans cet hôtel, cette planque, il est en colère. Il peut l'entendre respirer. Il sent sa gêne, son inconfort – sans se forcer. Il se remémore ces jours sur les routes, à sillonner les Etats-Unis, à croire qu'une vraie confiance s'est installée, qu'ils forment une équipe, une amitié, un… il secoue la tête. Erik est parti seul, sans un regard en arrière – et ça, il a du mal à l'accepter.

Il l'entend se racler la gorge, se lever.

« Charles… »

« Si c'est pour vous expliquez, ne gaspillez pas votre salive. »

Il veut être froid, tranchant. C'est à son tour d'être en colère. Il ne veut pas discuter.

« C'était en partie pour ça… et pour autre chose. Mais vous le savez déjà, évidemment. »

S'il le sait – s'il le sait ! Bien sûr qu'il le sait ! Il sait ses raisons, il sait _tout_ de lui ! Quel besoin d'expliquer, quel besoin de justifier une haine qu'il comprend, mais qu'il voudrait tant… Il se redresse sur les coudes. Erik hausse les épaules. Il hait cette nonchalance, soudain.

« Je vous ai dit que je n'avais besoin de personne – que j'opérais seul. »

C'est ça, seul, toujours seul. Lui n'est jamais seul, il y a toujours l'esprit des autres, les pensées des autres – l'illusion de remplir un vide qui ne sera pas comblé. Il espérait...

« Vous avez dit que vous alliez m'aider à… »

« Recruter, trouver d'autres mutants. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais je n'ai pas fait allégeance à la CIA, je n'ai fait allégeance à personne – pas même à vous. Et si Shaw… »

« Bordel, Erik ! »

Il a crié – il déteste crier, mais la colère est trop forte. Il se lève. Il fait face à Erik, se plante devant lui, se fait violence pour ne pas forcer son esprit.

« Me faire allégeance ? c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi ? Et Shaw ! Je sais ce que ça représente, mais… et si… Agir seul, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ! »

« Ce n'était pas un coup de tête. »

« C'était un coup de tête ! Sans protection, sans couverture, sans… »

« J'ai dévié les balles. »

« Il aurait suffit d'une seule ! »

Il les revoit voler – et Frost, Frost ! Les dégâts occasionnés à un esprit sans protection sont… il n'aurait pas pu… Il s'approche, incapable de se contenir, plante un doigt dans le torse d'Erik.

« Nous avons des responsabilités, nous ne sommes plus seuls. Plus question d'agir comme des têtes-brûlées ! Il n'est rien arrivé cette fois, mais la prochaine ? et celle d'après, et toutes les autres ? J'ai refusé de vous laisser, je ne vous aurais pas laissé, mais c'était de l'inconscience. »

Il ne l'aurait pas laissé, non – pas pour tous les ordres de la CIA. Pourtant, il est secoué, il a peur, il s'inquiète : pour les autres, pour Raven, pour Hank, pour leurs frères et sœurs… pour Erik, surtout. Lui-même n'entre pas en ligne de compte, mais Erik… on ne peut pas jouer avec des vies – avec sa propre vie.

« Je maîtrise mes pouvoirs. »

Il recule en ricanant, amer, blessé, tremblant – la maîtrise, ah ! les failles existent toujours.

« Bien sûr ! Tu les maîtrises. Mais il suffira d'une fois, Erik, une seule fois pour tout faire basculer – tu t'en rends compte, non ? »

La réflexion n'a plus prise, il n'y a que la peur, la colère, le tutoiement sur ses lèvres, l'envie d'attraper Erik, de le secouer, d'entrer dans son esprit, d'effacer ses souvenirs, ses pensées, sa vengeance, de le…

« Tu as eu peur. »

L'Allemand s'est approché.

« Tu as eu peur… _pour moi_. C'est ça, Charles ? »

_Oui, non, je ne…_ Il s'éloigne – peur pour Erik, c'est vrai. Il a peur pour lui. Il aimerait retrouver l'insouciance du matin de 49. Il observe les rues désertes de Kiev.

« Bien sûr que j'ai eu peur. Que deviendrait le Professeur X sans Magneto ?... »

Il ferme les yeux. Le silence qui s'installe est un silence de soulagement, de sourire. C'est presque un baptême et Charles tremble. – Plus de colère ; de la chaleur d'Erik dans son dos.

* * *

**Voilà**, c'est déjà la fin ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé : bon ou mauvais ? Moi, le côté tête-brûlée d'Erik dans cette scène soviétique m'avait beaucoup marquée, en tout cas. Quelque soit votre opinion, je serais contente de la connaître, alors... une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous promets une tasse de thé et un post-entrainement un peu particulier...

À bientôt et encore merci !

**Syriel. **


	11. Sugar, please ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !** Voici donc le 11e chapitre de _En parallèle_. Eh oui, le temps passe vite et quand je vois tout ce qu'il me reste encore à publier, je me dis que cette histoire n'est pas prête de se terminer. ^^

Ce chapitre est un peu particulier, car beaucoup plus "guimauve-drôle" que les précédents. Il y a aussi une bonne composante d'humour, qui n'est pas sans rappeler (pour ceux qui connaissent...) la série Sherlock et une de fic que je lui avais consacrée : _Tea Time in London_. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de pas trop OOC - je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut.

En tout cas, **merci** à tous mes lecteurs, anonymes ou revieweurs : c'est chouette de se savoir lue ! Un **merci** et une **dédicace **particuliers aux fidèles, pour leurs petits mots du chapitre 10 : Loukas-E-Stark, Siffly, CuteSnake Earfalas et So-DarkCorleone. C'est toujours aussi plaisant d'écrire pour vous ! ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Sugar, please ?...**

Manoir Xavier, comté de Westchester. – Un après-midi de septembre 1962.

Il s'étire un instant, fait craquer ses cervicales. L'entraînement a été rude. Violent. Tant mieux ; c'est comme ça qu'ils les aiment. La psychologie, ce n'est pas son truc. Il laisse ça à Charles. Lui, il les pousse dans leurs derniers retranchements – à la limite de leurs pouvoirs. Pour qu'ils voient que la limite n'existe pas. Qu'on peut toujours aller plus loin.

Il s'étire encore ; il aura des courbatures, ce qui est plaisant. Charles le sermonnera, car se dépenser sans méthode, juste pour _oublier_ n'est _pas_ une solution. Sans blague. Ensuite, Charles (la bonté incarnée, si prévisible) aura un sourire – _ce_ sourire. Il le forcera à s'asseoir. N'importe où. Sur une chaise, un fauteuil, une table ; mais de préférence, dans la bibliothèque, _leur_ endroit de paix. Il le fera asseoir et lui massera la nuque. Il lui dira en riant qu'il devrait se ménager, que les jeunes sont jeunes et que… de toute façon, Charles ne finira pas sa phrase – il ne la finit jamais ; un coup d'avertissement dans les côtes coupera son élan.

Il sourit. C'est ce que Charles à l'habitude de faire, s'occuper des autres. S'occuper de _lui_. Ce qui, malgré sa volonté à vouloir nier, à vouloir y échapper, n'est pas si déplaisant. – Alors, il le laissera faire. Parce que c'est la nature de Charles.

Les jeunes le dépassent en riant. Ils ont été… ils sont de mieux en mieux. Plus confiants. Plus habiles. Ils s'acceptent et avancent. Le Hurleur a été épatant, Hank impressionnant, et Raven... _Mystique_. Son admiration pour elle ne cesse de grandir. Elle s'accepte et avance ; elle devient forte ; elle… et lui ? – Il tâche d'oublier, ce qui est illusoire. Il l'a dit à Charles. Sans entrer dans les détails. Vouloir étouffer sa vengeance ne sert à rien ; c'est comme un coffret empoisonné qu'on jette dans un puits. Un jour, le coffret pourrit et le venin se répand.

Il presse le pas. Un seule chose compte : un jet d'eau chaude. Il arrive à sa chambre. Celle de Charles est en vis-à-vis. Il a la main sur la poignée – une pensée l'arrête.

_« Erik. »_

Il déteste quand il fait ça. – Non. C'est faux. – Non, c'est _vrai_. C'est… trop. Trop intime, trop tendre. Trop. Ses doigts tremblent.

« Charles. Pas là-dedans. Nous étions d'a… »

_« Tu ne m'aurais pas entendu. J'ai besoin de toi. »_

Inquiétude.

« Pourquoi ? »

_« Entre. S'il te plait. »_

La chambre de Charles. Il entre.

« Un problème ? J'allais prendre une douche. L'entraînement a été… »

Il s'arrête. Charles est à son bureau, le grand bureau de noyer devant la fenêtre. La tête dans les mains. L'air… – en trois pas, il est derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? une migraine ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas… »

Il essaie de contrôler sa voix, de contrôler ses mains, de contrôler ses craintes. C'est dur. Il sait que Charles peut lire en lui, même sans ses pouvoirs. Rien qu'à son intonation. L'autre hoche la tête, las. Devant lui, des piles d'ouvrages, ouverts, fermés, marqués de signets, retournés. Des brouillons froissés, une machine à écrire, stylo, bloc-notes. Schémas, notes, théories avortées… l'élaboration complexe d'une réflexion qui lui échappe. – Et une tasse à thé japonaise. Vide.

« Oxford ? »

Il risque l'hypothèse. Charles travaille toujours comme professeur, en plus de sa collaboration officieuse avec la CIA. Il a à cœur de défendre la cause mutante, sur le terrain qui lui a toujours réussi : celui de l'intellect.

« Un nouveau projet. J'y planche depuis l'aurore. C'est… hm… long – et fastidieux. Mais ça avance. Je crois. »

La voix est rauque d'avoir peu servi aujourd'hui.

« Tu as mangé ? On ne t'a pas vu à midi. Raven a dit que tu… »

« Nnh. Pas faim. »

_« Pas le temps. Je dois rendre ça bientôt. »_

Les yeux de Charles brillent d'excitation. Mais sa peau est pâle Erik grogne :

« Tu aurais dû faire une pause. Sortir. L'épuisement va miner tes défenses. Ce n'est pas… responsable. »

_« Et toi, tu n'aurais pas dû t'amuser autant avec les jeunes. Ne dis pas le contraire. Tu as déjà des courbatures. – Alors, qui n'est pas responsable ? »_

Il y a un sourire dans la voix, alors Erik finit aussi par sourire. Il ne lui reproche même pas d'être dans sa tête.

« Je m'incline. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

Charles jette un coup d'œil à la tasse.

_« Du thé. – La théière est sur le réchaud, près de l'entrée. Tu veux bien… ? »_

Erik cligne des yeux.

« Du thé. Tu m'as détourné de la douche pour. Du thé. »

_« S'il te plait. J'ai soif. »_

« Tu pourrais lever tes fesses. »

_« Tu contrôles le métal. La théière est en argent. Vois ça comme un entraînement. »_

« Je ne risque pas de me battre souvent contre une théière. »

_« Sait-on jamais… »_

Il y a toujours le sourire dans la voix, alors Erik obtempère. – La prochaine fois, il lui fera payer. Du thé. Non mais.

**xXxXx**

Manoir Xavier, comté de Westchester. – Un après-midi de septembre 1962.

Il étouffe une exclamation de victoire. Sur son bureau, fac-similés, microfilms, monographies et rapports divers. Un bloc de brouillon y est presque passé, il a failli jeter la machine à écrire par la fenêtre… mais il touche au but. – Et surtout, il n'avouera pas à Erik que le thé n'est qu'un prétexte, et qu'il aime étrangement sentir son odeur après un entraînement.

La théière s'approche avec une évidente mauvaise foi… mais il y a un sourire dans le regard de l'Allemand, alors tout va bien. La tasse fume. Il va partir – Charles le retient.

_« Erik. »_

« Quoi, encore ? »

Le sourire est toujours là.

_« Du sucre, s'il te plait ?... »_

Silence. Sucrier en approche. Puis :

« Charles. »

_« Hmm ? »_

« Tu me dois un massage. »

Cette fois, le télépathe a de la peine à se contenir. _Trop facile_. – Un massage. Charles y comptait bien.

* * *

** Voilà** la fin... qui arrive encore trop tôt, allez-vous me dire ! Mais j'aime le suspens et j'aime être machiavélique (un petit côté Magneto, je pense... ^^). Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous promets la suite tout bientôt, avec un chapitre plus sombre : un chapitre de cauchemar, un chapitre de peur et de tendresse... et d'un rapprochement encore plus certain ! ;)

À bientôt !

**Syriel. **


	12. Nightmares

**Bonjour ! **Voici le 12e chapitre de _En Parallèle_ : comme promis, ce ne serait pas très drôle (au début) et rempli de cauchemars (au début, toujours). Mais j'espère pourtant que la fin vous plaira : les choses commencent à se concrétiser entre Charles et Erik, même si (je le sens déjà...), la fin vous laissera... sur votre faim.

En tout cas, **merci à vous tous**, que vous soyez lecteurs anonymes ou revieweurs aguerris : sans vous, je n'aurais pas le coeur à écrire ! **Un remerciement et une dédicace** tous spéciaux à mes revieweurs du chapitre 11 : Siffly, Adelie-71, CuteSnake Earfalas et So-darkCorleon. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires et de connaître vos avis (je prends note que le chapitre 11 était un peu OOC ^^), alors **merci** encore !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Nightmares**

Manoir Xavier, comté de Westchester. – Une nuit de septembre 1962.

Epuisé. Il est épuisé. Il a faim, il a froid. Dehors, il pleut encore, il pleut toujours, on dirait qu'il n'a jamais autant plu que sur ce bout de Pologne fangeux dont il ne sait pas le nom, qui n'a pas de nom, qui ne devrait pas en avoir, qui n'en aura jamais car personne, _jamais_, personne ne verra ce qui s'y passe – jamais, _personne_.

Il regarde par la fenêtre, il regarde le dehors qui est aussi froid que le dedans, le dehors où les êtres se désagrègent et disparaissent dans la bourbe. Le gardien qui l'a fait entrer dans la pièce est parti. Il hait les gardiens. Il les hait pour leurs grandes bottes, pour leurs fusils, pour leurs mains rudes et leurs voix grondantes. Et il les hait encore plus pour le regard qu'il a surpris chez un nouveau dont l'uniforme sentait encore l'usine – un regard d'incompréhension, que seules les foules anonymes dans la boue devraient avoir. Un regard qui disait qu'on ne peut pas être d'accord, que _personne_ ne doit être d'accord avec _ça_ – mais que la survie l'emporte sur l'empathie, qu'on ne peut pas lutter, qu'il faut bien faire ce qu'on nous dit, qu'il faut bien obéir, et tant pis, après tout, si les remords viennent ensuite. On vivra avec.

Ce regard hagard et désolé, il le hait plus que tout.

Maintenant, il regarde par la fenêtre, il regarde le dehors, aussi froid que le dedans – bien moins froid que le dedans. Il sait que le gardien a été chercher le Doktor ; il le sait alors qu'il n'a rien demandé, et qu'il n'a jamais rencontré le Doktor. Il sait que le Dockor va entrer par cette porte, avec ses lunettes et son sourire doucereux. Il sait que le Doktor va poser une pièce d'argent sur la table, là, juste devant lui, et qu'il commencera une phrase avec son prénom, _Erik_… Il sait, il se voit, pendant des jours et des jours, à tenter de faire bouger cette pièce, cette simple pièce qui ne _bouge pas_, et _je n'y arriverai pas, je ne peux pas, je le jure, je ne…_ Le Doktor n'écoutera pas, n'écoute pas, d'ailleurs, personne ne l'écoute, il faut juste qu'il fasse bouger la pièce_, pousse cette pièce, Erik, mon garçon, je sais que tu peux y arriver, bouge la pièce_. Et un jour, tout à l'heure, maintenant ou bien hier, le Doktor en aura assez d'attendre, il crie, il le secouera, puis il a retrouvé son calme, il est sorti, il part, il lui demandera d'attendre. Erik a attendu, attendra, attend sans fin. Et la porte s'ouvre, il verra sa mère, il lui a souri et…

…il y a cet instant qui va arriver, qui est arrivé et qui arrive. Il ne veut pas s'en rappeler, mais l'instant tourne et tourne dans sa tête, comme la pièce qui ne bouge pas, comme la balle qu'il n'a pas pu arrêter, qu'il ne pourra pas arrêter – qu'il ne peut pas arrêter, même si plus tard, bien plus tard, il essaiera ou a essayé de prouver le contraire.

Il est épuisé. Il est en colère. Il se débat. – Quand est-on ? quel jour, quelle année ? Il est prisonnier.

Il ne sortira jamais de cette pièce froide, plus froide que la boue de Pologne ou les baraquements puants, il n'en sortira jamais. Les draps l'accrochent au passé, ce passé présent et à venir ; le lit est un sol fangeux ; la chambre, une salle d'opération, remplie de lames, de douleur, de colère. – Et il hurle, il hurle, comme jamais il n'a hurlé ou n'hurlera jamais. Il hurle sa colère, son impuissance, son dégoût. Il hurle ce cri qui le poursuivra toute sa vie, qu'il entendra encore à _Liberty Island_, face à la CIA, devant le Manoir ou vieil homme, seul dans un parc avec un échiquier – seul. Il hurle.

Des bras l'attrapent. Il se débat plus fort. Il ne veut pas, il ne les laissera pas…

_Erik._

Il y a de l'affolement, dans cette voix. Et un regard doux.

_Erik, calme-toi_.

Il ne peut pas, il n'arrive pas. Il ne peut pas – faire bouger la pièce. Il est prisonnier, il ne peut pas faire bouger la pièce, il ne sortira ja…

_Erik. Je suis là. Sors. _

Alors il sort. Sans savoir comment. Il fait bouger la pièce, il écarte les gardes, il bouscule le Doktor, il attrapa sa mère – et même s'il sait que ce n'est pas vrai, que le regard doux ne lui offre qu'une fin heureuse à un rêve malheureux, que la réalité ne changera pas, il _sort_.

Il atterrit dans les bras de Charles.

La porte de sa chambre est grande ouverte, la lumière du couloir s'y engouffre. Le télépathe est là. Il le serre, il le berce.

« C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar. »

Il frissonne. En sueur, les membres douloureux, il enfouit le visage dans la robe de chambre de Charles, au creux du torse. Des mains enserrent ses épaules nues, caressent la peau de haut en bas, jusqu'à la lisière trempée de son pantalon de pyjama.

« Tu es sorti. Ça va aller. C'était un mauvais rêve. Là. »

La voix est douce, les mains sont douces – comme les yeux qu'il ne veut pas rencontrer. Il respire cette odeur étrange, intime, l'odeur d'un autre que lui. Entre bergamote et cognac, avec quelque chose de plus indéfinissable – de plus _humain_.

« Doucement. Je suis là. Tu ne crains plus rien. Tu es sorti, Erik. »

Il est sorti, oui. La porte des monstres s'est refermée – pour combien de temps ? Il refuse d'y penser. Les mains sont douces et il devine les yeux si doux, posés sur lui. Son cœur se calme, au rythme de la litanie de Charles. Il se sent comme l'enfant qui est mort, cette nuit à Leipzig – quand il a laissé tomber la montre.

« Tout va bien. Tu vois ? »

Il acquiesce, concentré sur les mains, sur les mots, sur cette mèche de cheveux châtains qui effleure son front – comme un baiser. Il se sentirait presque bien, presque en paix, sans l'agitation qui l'envahit peu à peu. Charles a un don pour faire naître cette agitation-_là_.

Le bercement se calme, jusqu'à s'immobiliser. Il entend sa respiration, encore sifflante, se mêler à celle du télépathe. Il essaie de ne pas frémir, ne pas déglutir. Il sent le regard de Charles sur sa nuque et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il devrait partir, ce serait la chose à faire, pourquoi devrait-il rester là, dans cette chaleur amicale, dans cette étreinte étrange ? Le cauchemar est passé, il est sorti,_ tu es sorti _– il doit partir. Mais il ne veut pas lâcher Charles, par encore, pas maintenant.

L'instant s'enfuit et Erik le refuse. Il ne lâchera pas Charles. – Jamais.

**xXxXx**

Manoir Xavier, comté de Westchester. – Une nuit de septembre 1962.

_ Erik. _

Il tremble lorsqu'il pense ce mot. – Il est entré si vite dans son esprit ; il ne sait même pas quand ils ont… il somnolait et il a senti… il était avec Erik, il était Erik, il voulait faire bouger la pièce… l'instant est arrivé, l'a attrapé, un jour, tout à l'heure, maintenant ou bien hier. Dans cette pièce froide, en Pologne, sous la pluie, dans la boue, il a vu…

Alors il s'est précipité, il a laissé tomber ce qu'il lisait – Montaigne, « De la force de l'Imagination ». Il a ouvert la porte, l'a pris dans ses bras. Sans réfléchir. À présent, les mots lui semblent si durs à penser. Il a peur, aussi.

_Erik, calme-toi_.

Il le sent se débattre, il le tient, il essaie – mais la pièce ne bouge pas, elle ne… Il lutte pour ne pas se faire emporter dans le cauchemar. Il essaie de dire les mots si durs à penser parce qu'ils ne sont pas vrais et ne peuvent qu'offrir une fin heureuse, sans changer la réalité.

_Erik. Je suis là. Sors. _

Il le sent sortir ils sortent tout les deux. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, la panique le saisit, il ne la montre pas. L'instinct revient. Il se rappelle Alfred qui le berçait, après la mort de son père, lorsque Mère partait sans but dans les clubs et les cinq étoiles, le laissant seul – si seul… Il berce Erik, il le serre.

« C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar. »

Le corps tremble contre le sien, il sent les mains s'accrocher à sa robe de chambre, le visage s'enfouir contre son torse. Il ne demande pas si ce sont des larmes ou de la sueur. Il caresse son dos nu.

« Tu es sorti. Ça va aller. C'était un mauvais rêve. Là. »

Il se fait doux, comme il n'a jamais été doux – même avec Raven. Une respiration aspire son odeur, il se sent heureux, quoique gêné. L'Allemand n'a jamais paru si perdu, ses mains sur lui ne l'ont jamais autant troublé.

« Doucement. Je suis là. Tu ne crains plus rien. Tu es sorti, Erik. »

Il essaie de penser sincèrement ses mots, même s'ils sont faux. Il déglutit, conscient du corps contre le sien. Il n'arrive pas à s'en vouloir pour ses propres pensées.

« Tout va bien. Tu vois ? »

Erik acquiesce, se calme. Charles suspend ses gestes. Il devrait partir, avant de – dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose. Il ne peut pas se permettre _ça_, ni maintenant, ni plus tard, ce serait… il ne sait pas quoi, mais il ne peut pas. Alors, même s'il ne veut pas, il se détache d'Erik. Ses mains glissent sur lui et retombent sur ses genoux, encombrées d'elles-mêmes.

« Voilà. C'est passé. »

Comme ses mots semblent ridicules ! Il essaie de ne pas rougir, de ne pas plonger dans l'esprit d'Erik, à nouveau, pour voir ce qui se cache derrière le silence et les yeux gris.

« Je… »

Il se lève.

« Je vais y aller. Essaie de te rendormir. Il est tôt. »

Comme ses mots sonnent faux ! Il ne veut pas y penser. Il se détourne, incapable d'affronter Erik, de ne pas remarquer son torse nu, la sueur qui le couvre, la peau frissonnante. Il doit partir. – Il part.

« Charles ».

Il se suspend. Il ne devrait pas… il ne faudrait pas…

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourrais… »

Il entend Erik tousser et ne peut s'empêcher de rougir.

« Est-ce que tu serais d'accord de rester… jusqu'à demain ? Au cas où je… tu vois… Je n'aimerais pas hurler et réveiller… je... je ne veux pas être le contrôle. »

Il sourit presque de sa justification. Il n'a pas besoin de se justifier – _Erik, tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer_. Il se retourne, persuadé que son sourire s'entend dans la pénombre.

« Bien sûr. Je peux rester. »

Le soulagement qui traverse l'Allemand est perceptible. Sans rien dire, il écarte les draps. Charles hésite. Mais le lit est assez grand pour deux, Erik a son pantalon et lui sa robe de chambre… – il rit de lui-même et de ses propres justifications. Il éteint la lumière dans le couloir, ferme la porte, avant de s'installer. Les draps se rabattent sur lui. Il relativise : il aide simplement Erik à s'endormir. Pourtant, lorsqu'un corps chaud effleure le sien, Charles ne sait plus que penser.

Il donne sa permission muette et berce à nouveau Erik. Il l'aide simplement à s'endormir. – Rien de plus.

* * *

**Eh bien voilà !** C'est déjà la fin, et j'entends déjà les commentaires - alors, autant prévenir que guérir : NAN, j'aurais pas pu mettre une scène plus détaillée de ce-qui-se-serait-peut-être-passé-durant-cette-nuit-passée-ensemble... parce qu'il ne s'est RIEN passé ! (c'est pas faute à Erik d'avoir pensé à essayer XD) Alors, lâchez-vous dans les commentaires : qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fin ?

Pour le prochain chapitre, cette fois, j'amorce un grand tournant : une engueulade (post-une scène de _First Class_ qui m'a fait grincé des dents et qui incluait Raven...), une bouteille de whiskey et... et je n'en dis pas plus ! ;) **Encore merci de m'avoir lue !**

**À bientôt !  
**

**Syriel. **


	13. You're drunk, isn't it ?

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **Voici le chapitre 13 de _En parallèle_ : sans vouloir spoiler, je peux vous dire que ENFIN, ce chapitre débute la concrétisation du rapprochement tant attendu... même si THE scène interviendra dans le chapitre 14 (cette petite annonce pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche...).

Ce chapitre prend place juste après la scène de _First-Class_ où Raven attend Erik dans sa chambre : on sait ce qui s'est passé (ou pas) dans cette chambre. Mais... sait-on ce qui s'est passé _après_ ? - Pas vraiment. Ceci est donc ma version des faits ; j'espère que vous apprécierez. ^^

**Merci **à tous mes lecteurs et toutes mes lectrices, anonymes ou revieweurs, sans qui j'aurais bien de la peine à écrire. Et une **dédicace spéciale **aux fidèles que je ne remercierai jamais assez : Adelie-71, Siffly, So-darkCorleone et Loukas-E-Stark. Ce chapitre est pour vous ! ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**You're drunk, isn't it ?**

Manoir Xavier, comté de Westchester. – 27 octobre 1962.

Il se sent mal, frustré – seul. Assis sur le matelas, avec les draps défaits et le creux laissé par le corps nu de Raven, il se sent seul. Derrière les fenêtres, il y a le jardin, l'étang, les grenouilles, les grands chênes, les bouleaux – cet endroit qu'il a appris à apprécier, où il a couru, où il a souffert, où il a été plus loin que ce qu'il imaginait. _Bouge la parabole, Erik_. Il a un sourire.

Il se sent frustré : pourquoi a-t-il refusé ? Elle n'attendait que ça. Il essaie de se dire qu'elle est jeune, que ce n'est pas le moment, que… mais non. Ce n'est pas ça. Il l'a embrassée : pourquoi ? Les mots lui semblaient trop peu, et… il ne sait pas, il a agi par instinct. Un baiser court, chaste, _tu n'es pas seule_ – nous sommes tous différents. Et à présent… au regard qu'elle lui a lancé avant de sortir, époustouflante, sans peignoir, il sait qu'elle a compris plus que cela. Qu'elle imagine plus que cela.

Il sert les poings – frustré, en colère : il aimerait partir, là, tout de suite, tout plaquer, courir à Cuba, ne pas attendre demain, planter la CIA, l'équipe, le monde. Y aller et tuer Shaw et _bon sang !_ Charles peut dire ce qu'il veut, il ne cherche pas la paix. Pour trouver la paix, il faudrait retrouver cette nuit de Leipzig, avant que les vitres éclatent, que la synagogue brûle et que la montre tombe.

Charles. – C'est en pensant à lui qu'il se sent le plus mal. La partie qu'ils ont commencée plus tôt dans la soirée n'a pas été terminée : le télépathe a prétexté la fatigue. Erik sait que ses déclarations l'ont blessé – tuer Shaw, ne pas chercher la paix, ne pas revenir sur ses principes, ne pas se laisser dominer, écraser, enfermer. Charles est un idéaliste, il ne comprend pas ça, il ne comprend pas, il ne connaît pas la guerre, la douleur, l'emprisonnement arbitraire, la terreur aveugle et sans but, l'impuissance devant ceux qui disparaissent – devant les autres, tous les autres, tellement d'autres… Erik ne veut pas revivre ça, jamais. Il attaquera le premier, plutôt que de souffrir à nouveau.

Pourtant, Charles est précieux – sa vision du monde, ses rêves, ses illusions ; un autre possible, une autre voie qu'il n'empruntera pas, mais qu'il aime savoir exister – _en parallèle_. Il se lève, il se sent mal. _Charles_. Il ne veut pas rester sur un échec, une demi-conversation, une partie inachevée, un sentiment d'incompréhension. Il quitte sa chambre, frappe à celle d'en face. Aucune réponse.

Il ouvre la porte.

La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre. Les rideaux sont encore ouverts, on devine la brume d'octobre. Le lit est vide. Devant la fenêtre, le bureau disparaît : foutoir universitaire. Mais il n'y a pers…

Un éclat l'arrête – dans le fauteuil, un verre de cognac à la main.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrer. »

La voix est calme. Ses yeux s'accoutument à la pénombre, il distingue Charles, affalé sans élégance. Il se sent en devoir de s'expliquer.

« Tu ne répondais pas. Je voulais juste… je pensais que tu dormais et… »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es entré. Surprenante raison, je dois dire. »

Il secoue la tête.

« Non, en fait… »

« Je me suis engueulé avec Raven. »

Le télépathe finit son verre cul-sec, grimace.

« Je déteste ça. »

S'en ressert un autre. Erik ne dit rien.

« Engueulé avec ma sœur. Sais pas ce qu'elle a, en ce moment… »

« Tu pourrais le savoir. »

« Certains d'entre nous ont de l'éthique. »

Le verre se vide encore. Erik fronce les sourcils.

« Charles… »

« Je sais. Demain est une longue journée. Mais laisse-moi encore boire. »

Erik lui attrape le poignet, trop soucieux pour frémir au contact.

« Tu es ivre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Charles a un sourire féroce, essaie de dégager sa main.

« Pas encore suffisamment. »

Il tient bon, refusant de lâcher le télépathe.

« C'est à cause de Raven ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est… »

« C'est plutôt toi qui devrait m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. »

Il n'aime pas l'éclat dans son regard, il n'aime pas cet abîme qu'il voit – qui lui rappelle le sien. L'abîme ne peut pas attraper Charles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as été raconter à ma sœur ? »

Il le lâche enfin – sa proximité était trop troublante, fait quelques pas. Le cognac glougloute.

« Elle n'est pas ta sœur. »

« Nous avons grandi ensemble. Je l'ai protégée. Je… »

« Alors, tu aurais peut-être dû ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui est vraiment important pour elle. Raven n'est plus une enfant, Charles. Elle a besoin qu'on l'accepte comme elle est – la _vraie_ Raven. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Que je ne me fais pas de souci pour elle ? Je m'en fais – _tout le temps_. Mais le monde, l'extérieur… ils ne sont pas prêts pour elle, ils ne voudront jamais… et même si les humains… »

Il sent la faille, dans l'idéalisme de Charles – la volonté d'y croire et la crainte d'échouer. Pourtant, il ne relève pas. Il est frustré.

« Alors parle-lui. Dis-lui ! Dis-lui que tu ne veux pas l'enfermer, dis-lui que tu as simplement peur pour elle, que tu la veux forte, que tu la veux heureuse ! C'est tout ce qu'elle attend. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'enfermer dans le costume du parfait grand frère. Ce n'est pas ce que veut Raven. Elle veut ta confiance – ta bénédiction. Elle veut grandir. Elle est adulte, elle est femme, Charles. »

« Et ça, tu l'as bien compris, non ? »

Il reste interdit, figé – prêt à n…

« Ne nie pas, tu crois que je ne sais rien ? J'ai vu Raven, je… j'ai lu… »

Charles a l'air en colère – gêné.

« Tu as lu ! Sans lui deman… »

« Elle me cachait des choses. »

« Alors c'est ça, ta fameuse _éthique _? C'est comme ça que tu l'appliques ?! Tu entres où bon te semble et il faut qu'on s'incline devant toi ? Le monde entier est en droit de te cacher des choses, Charles ! Je suis en droit… »

« Ne parle pas d'éthique ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, tu ne sais pas… d'avoir toujours ces pensées, ces parasites à la lisière de ma tête et de ne pas oser… et de se torturer en se demandant si je peux ou… ! Bien sûr, c'est plus facile, pour toi ! _La paix n'est pas une option_, hein ? Non, évidemment. Tu ne te poses aucune question d'éthique, tu… »

« Ne change pas de sujet. Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais… »

« Il s'agit de toi, Erik ! Il s'agit de toi – toujours de toi. »

« Raven ne… »

« C'est ma sœur ! Tu l'as… »

« Parce qu'elle en avait besoin ! Parce qu'elle se sentait mal ! Parce qu'elle était perdue et qu'elle voulait coucher avec moi et que j'ai dit « non ». « Non », Charles. Je l'ai embrassée pour la consoler, d'accord, c'était stupide et inutile, mais je… je n'ai pas été plus loin et de toutes manières, je n'aurais pas été plus loin parce que… à cause de… »

Et il se tait, parce qu'il ne veut pas franchir ce précipice – pas maintenant, ni jamais d'ailleurs. Ses joues le brûlent, ses lèvres le brûlent et ses mains tremblent, il se sent trembler, chanceler, haleter. Il évite le regard de Charles.

« À cause de quoi, Erik ? Elle n'est pas désirable, la « perfection » ? Tu lui as dit toi-même. Alors, à cause de quoi ? »

Il veut s'enfuir – retrouver la montre de Leipzig, la journée de 49, leur première partie d'échecs, le corps chaud qui l'a serré après ses cauchemars. Il ne veut rien briser, il…

« À cause de quoi ? »

Les doigts du télépathe se portent à sa tempe. Il grogne. Plutôt tout avouer que le laisser…

« Toi. »

Il fixe le parquet avec rage. Il en veut à Charles, il en veut au monde entier – mais surtout à lui-même.

« Je n'ai pas couché avec Raven à cause de _toi_. Parce que je savais que ça te déplairait, parce que tu en aurais fait un drame, parce que… »

Il ne remarque même pas les doigts de Charles qui tremblent, crispés sur le bureau – il veut aller au bout.

« Parce que depuis 1949, depuis ce matin où tu as perdu tes feuilles et où je les ai ramassées, je… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir, de dire les mots, ces mots qu'il ne lui dira jamais. Il sent l'haleine de Charles, l'odeur du cognac, les bras qui l'enlacent, les mains et les lèvres… – Erik ne dit pas les mots.

**xXxXx**

Manoir Xavier, comté de Westchester. – 27 octobre 1962.

Sa gorge brûle – le cognac ou l'amertume. Il avale une gorgée. Les mots de Raven le frappent encore. _C'est comme les animaux_ – non, non. Il l'aime, une sœur, sa petite sœur, sa si précieuse amie. Il n'a jamais vraiment réussi à lui dire combien elle compte pour lui, il n'a jamais… il regrette, à présent.

Lorsqu'il l'a vue, nue dans la cuisine… il ne peut pas oublier le frisson qui l'a parcouru – le frisson d'un homme devant une femme, fût-elle sa propre sœur. Elle est belle ; il le pense vraiment. Il ne la désirera jamais, pas vraiment, pourtant elle est belle. En bleu ou pas. Mais il ne le lui dira pas. Il a peur de lui donner de faux espoirs : si lui voit la beauté, si d'autres peuvent la voir… même s'il refuse de croire en un monde injuste et intolérant, combien sont capables du pire ? Si elle se montre comme ça, combien de temps avant qu'on la rejette, qu'on la traite de monstre – qu'on l'enferme ? Ou pire encore. Il a peur de ça. Il se souvient, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'elle lui montrait ses souvenirs sans crainte… les choses qu'elle a subies. Il ne veut plus ça pour elle. Il ne sait pas comment lui dire.

Il croit en l'humain – mais l'humain croit-il au mutant ?

Il remplit à nouveau son verre, un rictus aux lèvres. Ses pensées ressemblent à celles d'Erik – frapper d'abord, sans compromis. _Erik_. Il ne veut pas penser comme lui, il veut garder son indépendance, croire au meilleur, croire que c'est possible, qu'il suffit de… Il est professeur, c'est son rôle d'aider les autres, d'éduquer les autres – son rôle. Il se raccroche à cette idée. Pourtant, Erik sera toujours une tentation, la voie séduisante de la suprématie et du contrôle, sœur de la sienne – _en parallèle_. Il est amer.

Erik. – Il lui en veut. Beaucoup ou peu, il ne sait pas. Pour leur dernière discussion, pour la nuit passée à le bercer, pour cette amitié qui le tort chaque jour un peu plus. Il a l'impression d'être une pièce, un fou d'argent qui avance en zigzag sous le regard froid de l'Allemand. D'autres fois… d'autres fois, Erik a l'air si vulnérable, si prêt à se briser. Il en a assez de penser, il en a assez d'hésiter, de ne pas savoir, d'espérer… quoi ? Il a toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait – quand ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les étudiantes subjuguées, les serveuses, les enseignantes… ça n'avait pas d'importance, aucune n'avait de l'importance. Il y a bien eu, une fois… mais non, même ça, ce n'était pas important, ce Doctorant en Littérature – le sourire franc, des mains de pianiste, la peau halée. Raven le trouvait charmant. Ça n'a duré qu'un mois, c'était un essai, ils n'avaient rien fait, juste quelques baisers. Et cette anthropologue… mais non, ce n'était pas important. Il a toujours tout obtenu, charmé, joué, séduit – ce n'était pas important. Le cognac lui brûle la gorge. Il est épuisé. On frappe à sa porte. Il ne répond pas.

La porte s'ouvre. – Erik entre.

Il retient son souffle. Il ne veut pas lui parler, il ne… Dans le jardin, le renard hurle à la lune. _Sors. Sors, laisse-moi_. Mais Erik s'arrête et Charles comprend trop tard que son verre l'a trahi, malgré la pénombre.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrer. »

Il essaie d'être froid. Il sait qu'il doit offrir un piètre spectacle ; il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un public.

« Tu ne répondais pas. Je voulais juste… je pensais que tu dormais et… »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es entré. Surprenante raison, je dois dire. »

Le sarcasme ne lui va pas ; le cognac le rend acide. Il sent la gêne d'Erik.

« Non, en fait… »

Il sent la gêne, il s'en fout – il est égoïste, ce soir.

« Je me suis engueulé avec Raven. »

Il vide son verre. L'alcool le brûle.

« Je déteste ça. »

La carafe tinte. Erik reste muet. Il sent son esprit s'embrumer – le deuxième verre.

« Engueulé avec ma sœur. Sais pas ce qu'elle a, en ce moment… »

« Tu pourrais le savoir. »

« Certains d'entre nous ont de l'éthique. »

L'éthique – sa pierre angulaire. Il s'en convainc.

« Charles… »

Il peut entendre sa désapprobation sans lire son esprit. Il s'en fout – franchement.

« Je sais. Demain est une longue journée. Mais laisse-moi encore boire. »

Erik lui attrape le poignet. Il frémit – devant le regard soucieux ou la peau sur la sienne.

« Tu es ivre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit méchamment, essaie d'échapper à la poigne.

« Pas encore suffisamment. »

L'Allemand ne le lâche pas. Il a chaud, tout d'un coup – la peau, ou le cognac.

« C'est à cause de Raven ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est… »

Ah non ! Il refuse de jouer la naïveté, l'ignorance – la diplomatie.

« C'est plutôt toi qui devrait m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Qu'est-ce que tu as été raconter à ma sœur ? »

Erik le lâche ; il respire un peu mieux. Autre verre.

« Elle n'est pas ta sœur. »

Après l'amertume, la colère : il sent venir la leçon de morale ; il n'en veut pas.

« Nous avons grandi ensemble. Je l'ai protégée. Je… »

« Alors, tu aurais peut-être dû ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui est vraiment important pour elle. Raven n'est plus une enfant, Charles. Elle a besoin qu'on l'accepte comme elle est – la _vraie_ Raven. »

Les mots d'Erik font écho à ses craintes ; il préférerait ne pas le reconnaître, mais le cognac parle à sa place.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Que je ne me fais pas de souci pour elle ? Je m'en fais – _tout le temps_. Mais le monde, l'extérieur… ils ne sont pas prêts pour elle, ils ne voudront jamais… et même si les humains… »

Il s'empêtre, il tremble. Son verre à la main, il n'arrive plus à affronter le regard d'Erik, à supporter les non-dits, la tension, l'attente, la peur de ces derniers mois, la peur de demain – demain, Cuba et…

« Alors parle-lui. Dis-lui ! Dis-lui que tu ne veux pas l'enfermer, dis-lui que tu as simplement peur pour elle, que tu la veux forte, que tu la veux heureuse ! C'est tout ce qu'elle attend. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'enfermer dans le costume du parfait grand frère. Ce n'est pas ce que veut Raven. Elle veut ta confiance – ta bénédiction. Elle veut grandir. Elle est adulte, elle est femme, Charles. »

« Et ça, tu l'as bien compris, non ? »

_Elle est femme_ – Charles n'a pas résisté, il perçoit ses pensées. D'ailleurs, les souvenirs d'Erik irradient tellement qu'il n'a pas à se forcer. Il brise sa promesse, sans remords (les remords viendront plus tard) et observe. Ce qu'il voit le glace. L'Allemand ne s'aperçoit de rien, prêt à n…

« Ne nie pas, tu crois que je ne sais rien ? J'ai vu Raven, je… j'ai lu… »

Il ne dit pas où il a lu – Erik n'y prête garde, se trompe. Tant mieux.

« Tu as lu ! Sans lui deman… »

« Elle me cachait des choses. »

_Comme toi. Depuis quand me caches-tu des choses, Erik ?_

« Alors c'est ça, ta fameuse _éthique _? C'est comme ça que tu l'appliques ?! Tu entres où bon te semble et il faut qu'on s'incline devant toi ? Le monde entier est en droit de te cacher des choses, Charles ! Je suis en droit… »

_Non ! _– Les remords viennent mais il ne réfléchit plus, sur le point de se briser. Il ne supporte plus de se cacher, de mentir, d'être l'ami, juste l'ami qui ne… _Tu ne dis rien. Si tu mures ton esprit, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ?_ Il explose.

« Ne parle pas d'éthique ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, tu ne sais pas… d'avoir toujours ces pensées, ces parasites à la lisière de ma tête et de ne pas oser… et de se torturer en se demandant si je peux ou… ! »

Depuis l'enfance, il les entend, il s'en veut, il a l'impression d'être un voleur – même lorsqu'il entre dans un but précis, même lorsqu'il a le droit. Les voix sont si nombreuses, elles le noient, elles… Erik ne comprend pas.

« Bien sûr, c'est plus facile, pour toi ! _La paix n'est pas une option_, hein ? Non, évidemment. Tu ne te poses aucune question d'éthique, tu… »

La conversation se poursuit comme une joute il n'y prête pas attention. _Tu l'as… _– une tirade l'arrête.

« Parce qu'elle en avait besoin ! Parce qu'elle se sentait mal ! Parce qu'elle était perdue et qu'elle voulait coucher avec moi et que j'ai dit « non ». « Non », Charles. Je l'ai embrassée pour la consoler, d'accord, c'était stupide et inutile, mais je… je n'ai pas été plus loin et de toutes manières, je n'aurais pas été plus loin parce que… à cause de… »

Erik se tait. Il le voit trembler et lui aussi tremble. Soudain, il se sent calme – l'étang avant l'orage.

« À cause de quoi, Erik ? Elle n'est pas désirable, la « perfection » ? Tu lui as dit toi-même. Alors, à cause de quoi ? »

Il retient son souffle, il veut l'entendre – il veut retrouver ce matin de 49, la sensation apaisante de leurs parties d'échecs, la respiration calme après les cauchemars. Il sait que leur monde va se briser – va se figer. Il insiste.

« À cause de quoi ? »

Il porte les doigts à sa tempe, prêt à entrer. Un grognement l'arrête.

« Toi. – Je n'ai pas couché avec Raven à cause de _toi_. Parce que je savais que ça te déplairait, parce que tu en aurais fait un drame, parce que… »

Charles a les doigts crispés sur le bureau. Il tremble. Le monde va se briser et il ne peut pas détourner ses yeux d'Erik, il…

« Parce que depuis 1949, depuis ce matin où tu as perdu tes feuilles et où je les ai ramassée, je… »

Il n'a pas besoin d'entrer dans sa tête, il a compris. À présent, il brûle ; ce n'est pas le cognac. Il ne laisse pas Erik finir, il ne lui laisse pas dire les mots, les mots qu'il aurait dit, peut-être, qu'il dira ou n'a jamais dit. Il se précipite. – Charles l'embrasse.

* * *

**Bon.** Ne me tuez pas, mais ce chapitre s'arrête ici (ne pas taper l'auteure, ne pas taper l'auteure...). Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vos attentes sont comblées, en tout cas. En attendant le chapitre 14, qui sera classé M (eh oui, il en faut bien...), j'aimerais beaucoup **connaître vos avis**, bons ou mauvais : n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! ^^

**Encore merci et à bientôt ! **

**Syriel. **


	14. Lark's song

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !** J'essaie de publier le plus régulièrement possible. Alors, voici le 14e chapitre de _En parallèle_, avec, comme je vous l'ai promis, une scène... - enfin, disons LA scène que tout le monde attend. Eh oui, finalement, j'ai décidé de mettre ici la première nuit que Erik et Charles passent ensemble... selon ma version de _First-Class_, bien sûr.

Donc : cette scène se passe juste après le moment où Raven vient trouver Erik dans sa chambre ; autrement dit, il s'agit de la nuit avant l'épisode de Cuba. J'espère que vous aimerez ce qui va suivre. ^^

Un dernier AVERTISSEMENT : cette scène est un slash classé M (quoique poétique, du moins, je l'espère). Elle décrit donc des relations entre hommes : vous serez prévenu(e)s. Précisons également que c'est un chapitre à écouter avec la _Pavane_ de Gabriel Fauré.

Enfin, avant de vous quitter, je tiens à vous **remercier**, lecteurs, qui que vous soyez : anonymes ou revieweurs. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas le coeur à écrire ! ^^ Une **dédicace** toute spéciale à mes revieweurs du chapitre précédent, à qui j'offre ce chapitre : So-darkCorleone, Adelie-71 et Siffly. Merci beaucoup pour vos messages : je vous répondrai dès que possible, promis !

Sur ce, **bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

**Lark's song**

Manoir Xavier, comté de Westchester. – Aube du 27 octobre 1962.

Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est. Le temps s'est arrêté, le temps s'est écroulé – hors de cette chambre, hors de ce lit, hors de ces draps, il n'y a plus rien. Les secondes sont des coups d'archet. Au creux de l'oreille, il a le souvenir d'une _Pavane_ de Fauré – d'où vient ce souvenir, de Charles, de lui ?... Ce n'est pas important, ils ont les mêmes souvenirs.

Les gestes sont si doux – fragiles, ses doigts font naître des frémissements imperceptibles. La flûte s'élève, les cordes rythment l'harmonie. Il le caresse encore, il effleure ses cheveux, la nuque où il a mordu si fort, tout à l'heure… il y a une minute – une éternité. Il embrasse, dans la pénombre, pour que l'instant reste suspendu, là – le fil de l'archet, les plaintes du hautbois.

La peau glisse, les cœurs battent, il se sent vivant, c'est la première fois qu'il… vivant comme il n'a encore jamais été, jamais, même avec une femme, même… Charles se tord contre lui, il gémit, soupire – ou est-ce lui qui soupire ? Il ne sait plus ce qu'il ressent, son esprit résonne de celui d'un autre, il s'y mêle, il l'accueille, il… il sent les mains contre son torse, les mains tachées d'encre, des mains d'intellectuel qui n'ont pas connu la boue, le froid, la morsure du gel, les coups, le désespoir de la pièce qui ne bouge pas – qui n'a pas bougé.

Il fait basculer Charles qui le dominait, et c'est comme une danse – une danse lente, où chacun cherche l'autre, où l'on se trouve et s'éloigne sans s'attraper. Au-dessus, il ne réfléchit plus, il entend la _Pavane_ et c'est suffisant : il n'y a pas de lendemain, de vengeance, de passé… Et il refuse les conséquences de cette étreinte, les tabous, il les jette au feu, il les jette au loin, avec cette nuit de Leipzig – loin. On dira d'eux ce qu'on veut, il s'en fout. Il a Charles.

Il l'embrasse et il prend, il prend tout ce qu'on lui donne, tout ce qu'on veut bien lui donner, il prend sans remords, sans scrupules, sans craintes – il prend parce qu'il ne sait pas combien l'instant va durer, parce qu'il ne pense pas à demain. Si le rêve doit s'envoler, il veut garder la _Pavane_ dans son âme.

Charles se cambre. Ce n'est pas parfait, c'est leur première fois et pourtant ils sont proches, si proches de voir s'effondrer le monde. De la chambre qui s'allume d'aube, cette chambre qui deviendra familière à Erik, on devine la brume qui s'écarte sur l'étang, les bouleaux, les grenouilles – et le chant de l'alouette, qu'il n'entendra jamais plus.

Ils sont si proches – et le monde s'effondre enfin, mais trop vite.

Et puis, haletant, parce que les dernières notes de la _Pavane_ s'éteignent, comme ça, il amorce un mouvement, il éloigne son esprit.

_« Reste. »_

Ce n'est pas un ordre – c'est une porte ouverte. Charles est là, entre les draps froissés, les joues rouges ; il lui laisse une porte ouverte, un choix, comme il lui en a tant laissé. Erik ne refuse pas. Dehors, l'aube s'avance et l'alouette s'enfuit.

« Viens. »

Il lui permet, il rouvre ses barrières et c'est comme s'ils étaient encore unis, comme si leurs corps se perdaient l'un dans l'autre. – Charles entre et Erik l'enlace.

**xXxXx**

Manoir Xavier, comté de Westchester. – Aube du 27 octobre 1962.

Il se souvient. La première fois qu'il a vu Erik – perdu dans ce lit, il s'en souvient. 1949, et les mouettes dans l'écume, la brise de l'Atlantique, les feuilles qui s'envolent. Des mois plus tard, à Londres, entre deux semestres, il y a repensé. Dans une salle intime, des fauteuils de velours – la _Pavane_ de Fauré.

Il a tout de suite pensé à Erik, parce que cette musique est comme lui – calme mais déterminée, mélancolique avec des sursauts violents… et solitaire, si solitaire. Pourtant, dans ce lit où la _Pavane_ devient danse, il tremble, perdu contre Erik, avec Erik, dans Erik. Il défait la solitude, il la fait disparaître. Il offre, comme jamais il n'a offert. Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça – pas lui, pas après toutes ses conquêtes, ses années mouvementées d'université. Mais c'est Erik, alors il ne pense pas à demain. Demain n'existe pas, puisque le monde s'effondre.

Il a mal, mais les va-et-vient des violons le font frémir, la flûte le fait gémir, il embrasse… il caresse ou il mord, il ne sait plus qui il est – où sont les limites ? Jamais il ne s'est autant perdu dans son propre pouvoir. Erik le fait basculer, revient entre ses cuisses, le… et son esprit se noie d'un désir sans limites qui est le sien et qui ne l'est pas.

Le monde va s'effondrer, il le sent – ils sont proches, si proches. Le monde s'effondre, trop rapidement. Il entend l'alouette.

La _Pavane_ s'apaise, il reprend son souffle. Il sourit, bêtement, parce qu'il a tant espéré, il n'a jamais connu… même pas avec une femme. Erik est contre lui, l'aube approche, mais il s'en moque. Ce qu'on dira de lui, ce qu'on dira d'eux – il s'en moque. Jamais il n'a été si heureux, si vivant. – Un mouvement l'arrête, un esprit s'éloigne.

_« Reste. »_

C'est une proposition – il n'exige rien. Il se briserait, il sait qu'il se briserait, si Erik partait, mais il n'exige rien, il ne s'en sent pas le droit. Il veut juste conserver cette paix, un peu plus longtemps, là, au creux de son âme. _Reste_. L'aube avance, l'alouette s'enfuit – l'instant peut-être avec elle.

« Viens. »

Les barrières s'abaissent, Charles retrouve la chaleur, des bras se referment sur lui. – Il se noie dans Erik et prend, sans un scrupule.

* * *

**Et voilà** : la scène tant attendue est enfin décrite. Quels sont vos avis ? Bons ou mauvais (pour peu qu'ils soient constructifs), je les prendrai en compte, alors n'hésitez pas à **reviewer** ! ^^ J'espère n'avoir pas trop fait dans le OOC, dans la guimauve ou le romantisme (ce que je n'aime pas tellement, honnêtement...).

Pour le chapitre suivant, je vous promets : du sable, de l'eau et beaucoup de problèmes - donc, j'espère que vous serez impatient de le découvrir ! La relation de nos deux protagonistes ne cessera pas d'évoluer, et il y aura encore de nombreux autres chapitres... plus gratinés que celui-ci ! ;)

**Encore merci pour votre soutien et à bientôt !**

**Syriel. **


	15. Cuba's Sand

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !** Après le tant attendu chapitre 14 (premier classé M de cette fic...), voici la scène tant redoutée du _post-Cuba_ : pour cela, je vous renvois au film _X-Men : First-Class_ qui, pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas vu (je ne veux pas spoiler...), montre comme Charles Xavier perd ses jambes, sur la plage de Cuba, durant la crise de la Baie des Cochons, en 1962.

J'ai donc choisi, comme décor à ce 15e chapitre de _En parallèle_, ce qu'il se passe dans les mois APRÈS l'accident de Cuba : comment évoluent Erik et Charles, comment gèrent-ils cet événement ? - J'espère n'avoir pas fait quelque chose de trop déprimant... (vous me direz après avoir lu ^^)

**Merci** à tous mes lecteurs, anonymes ou revieweurs, pour leur soutien, leur présence et leurs encouragements ! Comme toujours, une **dédicace spéciale** à trois fidèles qui m'ont laissé des petits mots : Siffly, So-darkCorleone (bravo pour avoir repéré la référence à Shakespeare ! ;)...) et Adelie-71. J'espère que ce chapitre 15 vous plaira.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cuba's Sand**

Staten Island, New York. – 2 novembre 1962.

Il ouvre les yeux. Pendant un instant, une minute angoissante, il a l'impression d'être cloué au matelas – paralysé. Le souffle bloqué, les mains crispées, il n'arrive pas à bouger. Puis le sommeil se dissipe.

À travers les rideaux, il y a le soleil et la rumeur des rues. Deux jours qu'ils sont là – Janos… _Riptide_ leur a proposé sa maison de famille. Toujours mieux que rien, en attendant mieux ; frappant de voir comme son grand projet revendicateur commence pauvrement, _dans le lit poussiéreux d'une chambre d'ami_. Il partage la pièce avec Azazel, qui ronfle, la bouche ouverte. Il a un rictus. Il se lève. Sur son oreiller, il y a des grains de sable ; il en a plein les cheveux. Dans la pièce d'à-côté, Raven et Angel dorment encore.

Il fait quelques pas – comme s'il avait oublié comment marcher. La porte de la salle de bains ; il ferme à clef. Le miroir lui renvoie ses cernes, son teint usé, sa barbe naissante. Il n'a pas dormi depuis cinq jours – ou plutôt si : il dort, mais ne se repose pas. Son corps s'affaisse dans le sommeil, son esprit ne décroche pas et lui renvoie les images, toujours les mêmes images qui tournent, sans paix. _Cuba_.

Il se déshabille et entre dans la douche. L'eau jaillit du pommeau. Ses mains tremblent – comme elles tremblaient, sur la plage. Le flot le recouvre, il rejette la tête, haletant. _Cuba_. Il essaie de ne pas y penser, de ne pas se rappeler. Il revoit tout : Shaw et son casque, les paroles séduisantes, la pièce qu'il a fait bouger… les bateaux, les palmiers, les missiles, les fusées… et Charles. Charles dans sa tête, Charles contre lui, Charles… Il pouvait le sentir, avec lui, dans cette salle vitrée où… il savait qu'il était là, il savait que… et la pièce…

Il se jette sous le jet d'eau, il veut se dissoudre, se noyer – _Charles_. Il ne veut plus avoir mal, il refuse cette douleur, _ce n'était pas ma faute, je devais partir, je dois…_ Bien sûr qu'il le doit : ne plus jamais être la victime, ne plus… Il préfère se concentrer sur son départ, refuser de voir ce qui fait vraiment mal. Il ne respire plus, dans la douche embuée et _dis-moi que tu comprends, dis-moi que tu as compris ! Je t'ai proposé de venir, je t'ai… j'aurais tout fait, pour toi, nous aurions… pourquoi as-tu refusé, pourquoi ne pas… Tout, j'aurais tout… même des compromis, si tu avais insisté, tu le sais, bon sang, tu le sais, Charles, pourquoi… ?_ Il tape du poing contre les catelles, il hoquette, il crache – il n'arrive plus à respirer, son corps lui fait mal, si mal, il ferme les yeux, il les ferme en espérant chasser les images, en espérant y échapper. _Je croyais que tu comprenais, que tu viendrais, que tu…_

Mais Charles n'est pas venu, Charles n'a pas voulu, Charles… Il se souvient du regard du télépathe, lorsqu'il a voulu partir, lorsqu'ils étaient nus et que le monde s'effondrait ; il se souvient ce regard si doux, brûlant de douleur sur la plage de Cuba – il tremblait entre ses bras. Et il entend encore ses mots, là, dans cette putain de douche où il n'arrive pas à s'avouer ce qui lui fait vraiment mal, où il n'arrive pas à oublier – à se noyer. _« Non, Erik, c'est toi qui a fait ça. C'est toi._ _»_

C'est vrai. Il a fait ça, c'est comme s'il avait tiré.

Dans sa main, il tient la balle qui a frappé Charles. – Erik pleure et le sable de Cuba disparaît dans la douche.

**xXxXx**

**Manoir Xavier, comté de Westchester. – 2 novembre 1962.**

Il vient de rentrer de l'hôpital. – La chambre tourne, il cligne des paupières. Il a dû s'endormir dans l'ambulance, il ne s'en souvient pas. Il se sent comateux. Son bureau disparaît toujours sous les livres, les papiers froissés, la machine à écrire. Et par la fenêtre, que Moïra (elle s'en veut tellement qu'il n'arrive plus à l'appeler « agent MacTaggert ») a laissée ouverte, il entend le vent dans les bouleaux, la brume entre les roseaux – mais il n'y a plus d'alouette, plus de grenouilles à l'étang.

Il se redresse en grimaçant. Il est bien dans son lit, protégé. Pourtant il bouge, il a besoin de bouger, de se redresser, _je dois_… Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est se tourner tant bien que mal sur le côté. _Bon Dieu_. Il se sent ridicule, un phoque échoué sur la banquise, sans la grâce d'un plongeon dans l'eau glacée. Il essaie un mouvement – la douleur le transperce.

Il est bientôt huit heures trente, il peut le sentir aux frémissements de pensées qui perturbent Hank, à l'étage inférieur. Bientôt, l'escalier va grincer, des pas vont approcher – et Moïra sera là, comme elle l'a été depuis cinq jours, malgré ses patrons, depuis… Il devra faire semblant de sourire et elle lui sourira aussi parce que même si elle s'en veut, il est tellement tentant, tellement facile et logique pour une femme comme elle de jouer les garde-malades, de se sentir utile, de lui caresser doucement le bras, d'espérer… – il ne se sent même pas coupable de la faire espérer. Il a trop mal, trop de peine à faire semblant, à prétendre que tout va aller mieux, que tout ira mieux, qu'il ne… alors que _merde_, il a envie de hurler contre le monde entier, contre Hank qui s'excuse constamment et qui ne sait pas comment le regarder, contre Alex qui s'entraîne sans relâche pour canaliser sa rage, contre Moïra, contre lui-même – contre Erik, surtout contre Erik. Et bordel, il ne sent plus ses jambes, _je ne sens plus mes jambes, plus jamais je ne…_ Alors tous les matins, avant que Moïra arrive, il essaie, il essaie si fort – il concentre son esprit, la seule chose qui ait eu de l'importance jusqu'à ce que… il le concentre, comme jamais, il bride sa volonté, il ramasse ses pensées… et il essaie, il essaie vraiment.

Il essaie de bouger ses jambes – vraiment.

Bien sûr, ça ne sert à rien, il sait ce qu'un diagnostic veut dire, il sait que – il sait. Mais il espère. Il ne veut pas avouer ce qu'il espère : peut-être que s'il bouge ses jambes, _si je bouge mes jambes_, peut-être que… _tout disparaîtra, le monde s'effondrera. Cuba, la plage, et Shaw… peut-être qu'Erik…_ C'est pour ça qu'il essaie en cachette, lorsqu'ils sont loin, tous, avec leurs sourires compatissants, leurs voix douces et chuchotantes, car on lui parle comme à un malade, on lui parle comme à un putain d'infirme et même s'il n'y a aucune honte à ça, même si ce n'est pas sa faute, _ce n'est pas ma faute_, il ne peut pas l'accepter. Il bande ses muscles en essayant de ne pas projeter son esprit, de ne pas chercher Erik, de ne pas essayer de voir ses yeux, voir son sourire – voir sa conscience. Juste se concentrer sur les mouvements, les tendons immobiles et les membres amorphes. Il essaie – s'il y arrive, il pourra prouver au monde, prouver aux autres, à Moïra, à Hank, à Alex, à Raven qui ne reviendra pas, à Oxford qui s'inquiète de son état parce qu'il doit passer cette connerie de leçon probatoire pour devenir titulaire, _et pourquoi je m'en soucie encore ?!_ – leur prouver à tous, et prouver à Erik… se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'a pas tout perdu et qu'il peut encore se battre. Qu'il peut encore vivre.

Alors il essaie, encore une fois, encore un peu plus. La douleur le terrasse, il pousse un cri. Charles s'effondre sur le matelas. – Il revoit le sable de Cuba et le regard d'Erik.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?** Est-ce que c'était horrible / traumatisant / super triste / juste insupportable (rayez la mention inutile) et avez-vous envire de dégommer l'auteure ? Quelle que soit votre impression, je serai heureuse de la connaître, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une **petite review **! ^^

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous promets deux premières fois un peu particulière, qui impliquent deux objets emblématiques de nos personnages... je vous laisser trouver de quoi il s'agit ! ;)

**Encore merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt ! **

**Syriel. **


	16. First time

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !** Après le chapitre précédent, qui initiait la triste période post-Cuba, voici la suite des aventures de nos deux protagonistes. Ce 16e chapitre (déjà !... le temps file) prend place à la fin de _First Class_, juste après qu'Erik ait forcé les locaux de la CIA pour récupérer le casque de Shaw - _le_ casque. Mais chuuuut... je n'en dirai pas plus, si ce n'est que, pour Erik comme pour Charles, ce chapitre inaugure une de leurs "premières fois"... ensemble ou pas, vous verrez bien ! ;)

Un détail me vient à la relecture : il se peut qu'une incohérence se soit glissée dans ce chapitre. Je ne me souviens en effet plus quand Charles efface les souvenirs de Moïra - avant ou après le moment où Erik récupère le casque... Si je me suis trompée, excusez-moi d'avance ! ^^

Encore **merci** de me lire, de me suivre, de me reviewer ou pas : c'est toujours plaisant d'écrire pour un public qui nous lit. Une dédicace toute spéciale à mes deux revieweuses du chapitre précédent : Adelie-71 et Angie-Corleone. Ce chapitre est pour vous !

**Bonne lecture ! =) **

* * *

**First time**

_Liberty Island_, New York. – Une nuit de novembre 1962.

Il s'est assis aux pieds de la Statue. Azazel vient de disparaître. Il n'a pas expliqué aux autres où il allait, il n'a rien dit – même pas à Mystique.

Il a envie d'être seul. À présent, ils sont hors-la-loi. En forçant les locaux de la CIA, en se rebellant contre le système, contre le monde, contre l'humain, il savait qu'ils seraient réprouvés, errants, chassés, traqués – des rats à éliminer. Il le sait, et la cause est juste, cette fois il se battra, cette fois il ne faiblira pas, cette fois… il le sait, mais il a mal. Être un rat, là-bas, à Leipzig, Varsovie ou Auschwitz, c'était une chose ; mais ici…

Il lève les yeux. La Statue est toujours là. – Les mouettes dorment et l'écume disparaît dans la brume qui monte de l'Hudson. S'il cherchait la quiétude du matin de 1949, le vent qui souffle, le sentiment de liberté, il ne les retrouverait pas. Il ne veut pas les retrouver, il ne veut pas y penser – il veut oublier, ne plus se concentrer sur cette douleur, ne plus revoir Cuba, ne plus sentir le tiraillement de douleur à l'orée de sa conscience, là où il y a un trou béant – _Charles_… il ne veut pas.

Le regard fixe, il revoit la base de Langley éventrée, les agents maîtrisés, le sentiment de triomphe. Il s'est senti si puissant, en colère, invincible. Ce n'était pas les séances traumatisantes du Doktor, ce n'était pas la limite entre la rage et le calme absolu, c'était… autre chose, un devoir à accomplir, une mission à remplir. Il se sent investi. Il croyait être libre, accepté – il se trompait. On le considère comme un rat, on veut l'enfermer, le contrôler, l'éliminer. Eh bien, il les forcera, il brisera leurs défenses, il les forcera à l'accepter, à _les_ accepter, tous autant qu'ils sont, frères et sœurs d'une nouvelle race, d'un nouveau temps.

Le fond de ses pensées le rassure et le glace : il sera prêt _à tout_. – Au creux de son bras, il y a le métal qu'il caresse. Grisé par son propre pouvoir, il rejette la douleur, le souvenir des yeux doux, le monde qui s'effondre entre les draps, le tiraillement dans son esprit – _Charles..._ il pleurera plus tard, ou ne pleurera plus jamais.

Aux pieds de la Statue, il caresse l'acier du casque, le casque de Shaw. – Pour la première fois, Erik se sent vraiment Magneto.

**xXxXx**

Manoir Xavier, comté de Westchester. – Une nuit de novembre 1962.

Il se réveille en sursaut, en sueur. La sonnerie le vrille. Il décroche le téléphone – deux heures trente du matin. Son rêve s'étiole lentement, avec l'impression d'être retourné à Langley, Virginie, et…

« Charles Xavier. »

_« Professeur ? »_

« Moïra ? Il y a un problème ? »

_« En quelque sorte. Vous n'avez plus aucun contact avec Erik, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il se sent parfaitement réveillé, à présent. Il hésite à atteindre son esprit, mais elle est trop loin, il se sent trop faible.

« Aucun. Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix est plus dure qu'il voudrait.

_« Il a… »_

Il revoit son rêve – est-ce que c'était un rêve ? Les murs brisés, le sentiment grisant, le casque… _Erik, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?..._ la volonté de ne plus jamais se faire écraser, de ne plus être un rat parmi les rats, de se battre, de les forcer de… _Erik, qu'est-ce que…_

Il raccroche, tremblant, écrasé. Sous la stupeur, il y a sa propre douleur, son propre échec : il n'a plus de forces, il n'a plus ses jambes, il n'a plus… – _Erik_. Il a arrêté d'essayer de marcher parce que ça ne sert à rien, parce qu'il n'arrive plus à soutenir les regards de Hank, de Moïra ou d'Alex, les regards qui lui disent (du moins il l'imagine) qu'ils savent ce qu'il fait, seul dans sa chambre, avant huit heures trente, ils savent que _tu es pathétique Charles, pourquoi t'obstiner ? Tu ne pourras plus marcher, plus jamais, tu le sais_… C'est ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'il croit qu'ils pensent et il n'est même plus sûr de ce qu'il croit ni de ce qu'ils pensent. _Tu devrais arrêter, ne plus te faire de mal, ne plus nous faire de mal, rester là, immobile…_ Il les entend, mais à qui sont les voix ? _...immobile, sans rien dire et te laisser mourir parce que franchement, dans cet état, mais regarde-toi…_ Il se plaque les mains sur les oreilles, il ne veut plus les entendre, il ne…_ un poids mort, juste un poids mort, tu ne peux plus te battre, tu ne peux plus défendre personne, même tes beaux idéaux n'ont pas réussi à empêcher ça, tes beaux idéaux n'empêcheront rien, n'arrêteront rien, parce que le monde est mauvais, l'homme est mauvais et bientôt, nous seront tous anéantis, tous, c'est une question de temps, tu le sais, _mon ami_. – Qui a encore besoin de toi ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, nous ne voulons pas de toi, même Raven, même Erik ne…_

Il rejette avec rage les couvertures. Il refoule les voix au fond de son esprit : c'est de là qu'elles viennent, de son inconscient brisé – alors qu'elles y restent, nom de Dieu ! Sa main heurte violemment un accoudoir métallique. Il lève les yeux : le fauteuil, les rayons de ses roues balayés par l'ombre nocturne des bouleaux. Il agrippe l'accoudoir, met le frein. Il se battra.

Charles sert plus fort l'accoudoir, se hisse. Il se glisse avec difficulté dans le fauteuil. – C'est la première fois.

* * *

**Voilà pour ces deux premières fois**, un peu particulières et pas franchement joyeuses, à dire vrai. J'espère que ma vision de cette zone sombre du film vous aura plu. À partir du prochain chapitre, une nouvelle partie de l'histoire sera inaugurée : je vais me consacré au **hiatus** important qui s'étend entre _First Class_ et _Days of Future Past_ - 10 ans, 10 ans durant lesquels Erik est emprisonné (vous verrez pourquoi et comment) et où Charles s'enfonce dans la drogue... et dans une noirceur infiniment pire. Mais vous découvrirez cela en temps et en heure.

Pour l'instant, un seul mot-clef pour annoncer le chapitre 17 - un mot, ou plutôt, une initiale : **JFK.**

**À bientôt !**

**Syriel.**


	17. JFK

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! ** Voilà (enfin) le 17e chapitre de _En parallèle _: je m'excuse de mon retard, dû à la reprise de septembre et au peu de temps que j'avais pour moi... Comme promis, ce chapitre inaugure une partie de l'histoire plus politique, puisqu'il sera question (pour la première fois) de la controverse autour de J.F.K.

Si jamais ça vous intéresse, voici ce qui m'a donné de bonnes bases pour rédiger ce chapitre (et le suivant) : un docu-fiction très bien fait sur l'univers de _X-Men : Days of future past_, avec documents d'archives à l'appui. On y croirait presque ! À trouver sur : www . thebentbullet # ! / home (sans les espaces).

Enfin, avant de commencer, un **GRAND** **merci** à tous mes lecteurs, anonymes et revieweurs - et plus particulièrement à Siffly, CuteSnake Earfalas, Adelie-71 et Angie-Corleone pour leur soutien. Ce chapitre vous est dédié ! ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**J.F.K.**

Dallas. – Matin du 22 novembre 1963.

Il n'a pas encore décidé ce qu'il devait faire des traîtres. – Assis sur une banquette en similicuir, une tasse de mauvais café à la main, il réfléchit. Les rues, les balcons des maisons, les parcs (même ce _Bed & Breakfast_ miteux) tout, tout à Dallas respire la liesse, l'excitation. Aujourd'hui, dans cette ville du Sud pourtant conservatrice, on attend la visite d'un président démocrate.

John Fitzgerald Kennedy.

Sur la table de formica, il a posé le dossier que Mystique a volé. La mention « Confidentiel » ne l'arrête pas. Il a refusé que les autres viennent ; il a besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Il ne veut pas leur imposer ses doutes, ses peurs, ses… non. Ils sont déjà si faibles, si ébranlés par les événements des derniers mois – tant des leurs sont morts, déjà. Il refuse le souvenir du regard d'Angel, du cri d'Azazel lorsque… Il refuse la plaie qu'ils ont laissé en partant ; il refuse même l'ivresse de savoir qu'il avait raison, qu'il a toujours eu raison, que l'_Homo sapiens_ est un monstre brutal, incapable d'accepter la différence, la… – Et il refuse de chercher dans ses rêves, dans les recoins de son esprit, le contact tenu qu'il a parfois l'impression de sentir. Il refuse de dire à ce tâtonnement sur sa conscience…

_Tu vois, Charles. J'avais raison_.

Parfois, il se demande ce qui serait arrivé, s'il était resté, s'il n'avait pas suivi sa propre voie, ne s'était pas détourné – ou n'avait pas fui, quelque soit le nom qu'on donne à ce qu'il a fait sur la plage de Cuba. Alors il refuse ça aussi. Il se concentre sur sa colère, parce qu'elle seule s'exprime avec plus de force que la peine. Il maltraite le tâtonnement sur ses pensées, il le tord, il l'insulte – la faute de Charles, sa faute seule… n'a jamais compris, est né dans le luxe, toujours optimiste, n'a jamais vu, n'a jamais voulu voir, n'a… _Ils nous auraient acceptés, tu le crois vraiment ? avec nos pouvoirs et ce que ça implique pour eux ? Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais, Charles ? qu'ils nous auraient tendu la main sans rien dire ? Tu crois qu'ils nous auraient accepté, _toi et moi_, que nous aurions pu…_

Mais il refuse ça, encore – cette rage aveugle qui détruit tout, pour le ramener au final à ce qu'il ne veut pas voir : sa douleur, sa culpabilité. Le souvenir des bras de Charles, de ses lèvres, l'espoir d'un monde où ils auraient pu…

Il parcourt encore le dossier des yeux. Tout est là. – Le Projet Wideawake.

Ou du moins ses prémisses, sans toutes les potentielles ramifications qu'il pressent, mais c'est tout ce que Mystique a pu trouver. Commandité par le Président mené par le Dr. Bolivar Trask (qu'il ne connaît que de réputation) supervisé par le sénateur Robert Kelly, secondé du jeune colonel William Stryker… il n'oubliera pas ces noms, il ne les oubliera jamais. Pour lui, ces noms garderont la saveur amère et enivrante de la colère, presque aussi puissante que celle qui l'assaille au souvenir de Shaw. Pour lui, ces noms sont tachés à jamais du sang de ses frères et sœurs, mis à mort sans sommation – des bêtes de foire, des rats qu'on enferme et qu'on extermine à petit feu. _Plus jamais_. Il referme le dossier. Il y a plus. Ce qu'il a appris à Washington, il y a quinze jours à peine, le tourmente encore. Il ne s'en serait jamais douté, mais Frost était unanime.

Le Président est un _mutant_. Erik se lève, repousse la chaise, ramasse le dossier. Il laisse un pourboire avant de quitter ce café de Dallas. – À présent, Magneto sait ce qu'il doit faire des traîtres.

xXxXx

Manoir Xavier, comté de Westchester. – Matin du 22 novembre 1963.

Il se sent presque en paix, sur la terrasse – face au jardin. Il a insisté auprès de Hank pour prendre le thé dehors ; le jeune homme a accepté de mauvaise grâce. Pourtant, il n'est pas en sucre.

Il essaie de s'en convaincre. Depuis plusieurs jours, il s'entraîne à manier le fauteuil et cette sensation de mouvements retrouvés – de mouvements _presque_ retrouvés, lui donne l'impression d'être libre. Parfois, il se surprend à sourire à nouveau, avec insouciance, comme avant – _presque_. Alors, Hank lui passe tout ce qu'il veut, comme à un gamin qui sort de convalescence, proposant même des modifications à apporter au fauteuil.

« Si on repense cet écrou, qu'on rajoute une tige ici et un amortisseur là, je pense… »

« Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir, prendre une tasse de thé et arrêter de vouloir transformer ce fauteuil en avion supersonique pour l'instant. »

Le Fauve sursaute, rougit, prend place dans un fauteuil en osier. – Le jardin émerge de la brume qui l'accroche. Il y a les fleurs fanées de la glycine, les branches nues des bouleaux et là-bas, Charles n'a même pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour le deviner, l'étang et ses roseaux jaunis.

Il boit son thé, sans penser.

Chaque jour, depuis qu'il a fait partir Moïra, qu'il s'est assis dans ce fauteuil (_ce_ fauteuil, pas encore _son_ fauteuil – il doute qu'un tel sentiment d'appropriation arrive jamais), qu'il a arrêté de vouloir marcher… chaque jour, il essaie de ne pas penser, de ne pas avoir mal. De se tourner vers l'avenir, d'oublier sa rancœur et cette putain de douleur qui ne le lâche pas. L'impuissance, la colère rejaillissent parfois : l'autre jour, il a crié sur Hank, il a crié sur Alex – et il s'en est voulu à mort, parce que les autres ne l'ont pas remis à sa place. Il aurait voulu que Raven soit là (elle lui manque), qu'elle lui allonge une gifle comme elle l'a fait autrefois, lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Mais non. Ils n'ont rien dit, ils ont hoché la tête. Alors Charles a compris : on lui passe tout parce qu'on se sent coupable ; parce qu'il est là, en fauteuil ; parce qu'il a perdu ses jambes et son meilleur ami ; parce qu'on ne peut rien faire pour lui et que la moindre, c'est de lui laisser la possibilité de hurler son impuissance. – Alors on le laisse faire.

Mais il ne veut pas de cela. Il ne veut pas être traité comme un infirme, même s'il en est un. Son handicap ne doit pas lui permettre de devenir un tyran. Il veut se reprendre, agir – sur sa propre vie, sur le monde qui l'entoure. Il n'a pas perdu ses rêves, il n'a pas perdu la vie… et tant pis si l'aiguille de douleur qui le transperce lorsqu'il se couche dans son lit, seul, lui dit le contraire. Il veut prouver à Erik (ou au souvenir d'Erik) qu'il peut encore se battre, qu'il peut exister sans lui – même si les heures sombres de la nuit, celles où il tâtonne de son pouvoir pour essayer de trouver… quoi ? même si ces heures-là démentent ses intentions.

Pour l'instant, il boit son thé. – Sans penser.

« Hank ?... »

« Oui, professeur ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Charles. »

Parce qu'ils ont eu cet échange si souvent, il essaie de mettre du sourire dans sa voix. Hank sourit aussi.

« Bien sûr, professeur… heu… Charles. »

Dans l'aubépine, en contrebas, un rouge-gorge chante.

« Est-ce que le Cerebro est toujours en état de fonctionner ? »

Pour le coup, le Fauve s'étrangle, tousse un peu. Depuis l'accident, Charles n'a pas mentionné le Cerebro ; Hank et Alex ont évité le sujet, conscients des dangers que peut représenter un trop fort effort mental et de la tentation qu…

« Je ne compte pas retrouver Erik, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Hank ouvre la bouche pour nier ; il ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

« J'ai d'autres projets, on en avait parlé – une école. Une école pour mutants, ouverte à tous, quelque soit l'âge ou le niveau social. Il faudrait recruter des professeurs, trouver des élèves – faire ça lentement, pour ne pas griller des étapes. Le Cerebro apportera une aide indispensable. L'aile ouest serait parfaite pour des dortoirs, et je verrai bien… »

Hank ne l'interrompt pas, n'élève aucune objection et il lui en est reconnaissant. Tout en parlant, il attrape la main du jeune homme et la serre, _fort_, pour le remercier.

Il sert cette main, regarde le jardin et pense à l'avenir. – Charles a l'impression de retrouver sa vie.

* * *

**Alors ?** Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette ré-écriture de l'Histoire ? Les choses peuvent encore évoluer, puisque ce chapitre ne donne pas de réponse à la question fondamentale : Magneto a-t-il tué J.F.K. ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quelque soit votre avis, je serai heureuse de le connaître, alors n'hésitez pas à me le faire partager.

Pour le chapitre suivant, je vous promets de m'intéresser davantage au "Single-bullet theory", et au fossé qui se creuse entre Charles et Erik. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**À bientôt ! **

**Syriel. **


End file.
